Those Were The Days
by DesiredHOA01
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles/one-shots. All Peddie! I am currently accepting prompts by PM or review! Rated K plus. Drabble #51: Tuesday.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble #1: DYAC- Make out or Stake out?

Prompted by: xXAquaMangoXx

* * *

_Eddie_

So I was starting to get suspicious of Fabian and Nina. Well, not very suspicious, but it's just fun to watch him try to flirt with her. He's so hopeless. So I decided that later I was going to stake them out after lights out. That's usually when they sneak out to see each other. I quickly texted Yacker asking her if she wanted to go on the stake out with me. She replies:

_...? R u feeling okay..? Please tell me ur not on drugs..._

I am so confused. I type my answer and hit send:

_Y u say that?_

_Read your last text...SMH _

I do as she says and scroll up to the first text. It reads:

_Hey, u wanna have a midnight make out session l8r? _

I burst out laughing when I notice what it says. "Damn you auto correct." I mutter under my breath, and continue laughing. I then go up to see Yacker, lying on her bed, listening to music. When she sees me she immediately removes her headphones and gets up off the bed.

"What was that all about?" She chuckles softly, blushing a bit.

"Auto correct." I laugh again, and she smirks. "I better get going."

"Oh and Eddie?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I'd love to have a midnight make out session with you." She winks, and then pulls her headphones back over her ears.

* * *

Okay! So this is Drabble #1! I hope you like! PM or review me because I am accepting prompts! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble #2: Beach Day

Prompted By: xXAquaMangoXx

* * *

_Patricia_

Okay so Amber decided that it would be fun if we all went to the beach. Even though I'm convinced that she was the only one that thought that, she still managed to get everyone to tag along. I could see Fabian and Nina down by the shore inspecting sea shells. Alfie was talking to Amber while she was sun tanning, as he was playing games on his phone. Joy was watching Mick surf out I'm the distance, and I could make out Jerome and Mara splashing each other in the water. Meanwhile Krueger and I were sitting here, listening to music. Eddie keeps trying to get me to take off my cover up, as much as I refuse. He has already stripped of everything except for a pair of black swim shorts. Underneath my cover up, I am wearing a black bikini with a gold broach sort of thing in the middle of the top.

"Yacker!" Eddie complains.

"Yes?" I reply cooly, a smile playing on my lips.

"Why won't you take off that cover up?! Lets go in the water and swim just like Jerome and Mara are doing." He begged, and once again I refused. "I didn't want to resort to this, but you made me..." He sighs, and picks me up.

"Edison Sweet! Put me down this instant!" I screech. I feel stares fall upon me as Eddie picks me up and sets me in the freezing cold water. I scream at the top of my lungs, while Eddie clasps a hand over my mouth. "Geez, Yacker, calm down! It's just water!"

"Yeah, freezing cold water!" I growl, looking down at my soaked self.

"We'll maybe of you take off the cover up, all the water wouldn't be absorbing into it and you wouldn't be cold." He says in a sing song voice. I sigh and slowly peel the cover up from my skin, seeing as it is soaked. Eddie looks in awe as I throw the cover up back to shore.

"Got a problem Slimeball?" I smirk.

"Nope. Best beach day ever!" He shouts, and he pulls my lips to his.

* * *

**That was Drabble no. 2! Please please please PM me giving me prompt ideas! Or just review! Also, Scars and Souvenirs is up for adoption! PM me telling me why you think you should be able to continue it. Also, if no one replies by Monday, I'll probably just delete it, so please let me know! Another announcement: let me know if you have ideas for the Precious Moments sequel! I have been focused on something else right now, and should be posted by tomorrow! It is being co-written with someone else who is a surprise! If you give me prompts I can have another Drabble posted tomorrow! Well I'm gonna go because its about 11 here so... Yeah...please review! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble #3: The Sweetest Dinner

Prompted by: Seddielover945

* * *

_Patricia_

"Patricia Williamson! You!" Mr. Sweet shouts, pointing between Piper and I. "You have some explaining to do!" He bellows.

"I have never seen this girl before in my life!" I impose, gesturing to Piper. He then leaves the restaurant and Eddie comes over to me.

"Why didn't you want to come on the date with me? Do you not like my dad?" He asks, his head hanging down.

"No..." I sigh.

"Then what is it?"

"I-It's just that I thought you and your dad would like Piper much better because she's all nice and lady like and-" he cuts me off by slowly pressing his lips to mine. If he wouldn't have done that, I would've broken down in tears.

"Hey hey hey, I asked you, Patricia, to come on this date with me. I asked you, the rocker punk girl who knows nothing about classical music and likes pulling pranks." He calms me, and tilts up my chin.

"Patty?" Pipers chimes in, and I turn to see her standing there with her coat on and her purse dangling from her arm. "I'm gonna go, you two kids have fun!" She jokes, and then leaves.

"We're gonna have to have a dinner redo aren't we?" I sigh.

"Yep, dinner redo."

* * *

**Okay! I am currently still taking prompts! (Of course!) for the ones that don't have at the top who it was prompted by, it was probably just my idea... Also please let me know if you would like to adopt Scars and Souvenirs! Deadline's tomorrow!**

**And the new story that I am co-writing should be up today so yay! I hope you all like and I will definitely be updating more today! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble #4: Jealous Much?

Prompted by: xXAquaMangoXx

* * *

_Eddie_

Patricia and I went into town to go shopping today. I am currently lugging around all of her bags.

"Why do you by so much?" I groan.

"I don't, you're just weak." She smirks, as we turn into a small café. We both order some coffee and sit down. I can barely drink because my arms find it difficult to pick up the mug.

"Patricia?" A voice calls. I turn my head to see a light blonde haired guy, whom of which is spiked, and about 6 ft tall.

"Adam?" She gasps, and runs to give him a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you left for France?" Patricia looks like she is on the verge of tears.

"I missed you so much Patty!" He cries, and his big arms are wrapped around Patricia.

"Ahem." I cough, and they both turn to me.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Eddie, this is Adam, Adam this is Eddie." She practically squeals, and brings him over to sit with us.

"Who are you?" He asks, looking me up and down.

"Her boyfriend." I grit through my teeth, and throw an arm around Patricia.

"Nice to meet you, and make sure you take care of her." He laughs, and manage a small smile.

"From what I've seen, Patricia's a tough cookie." I reply.

"Yeah, that she is." He sighs. "Well, I better get going, leave you two to your date." He smiles, and walks out the door, bell ringing.

"Who was that?" I growl at Patricia. "He had his hands all over you!"

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?" I mumble.

"Adams my half-cousin." She laughs, and I get an embarrassed look on my face.

* * *

**Okay so I would like to explain that these drabbles are supposed to be short. If it comes to it, I will only be going up to about 500 words. You can still prompt me if its detailed, I might make it a separate one-shot! So this is my second update today! I will update about 2 more times today, if not more! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble #5: The Walls Come Down

Prompted By: ME!

_Patricia_

Ever since my parents shipped me here when I was eleven, I have had this thing. Called a wall. My wall. This wall is made up of my so called snarky, arrogant, rude, bitchy, punk, rocker attitude.

This wall protects my emotions, my feelings. I have never let anyone in my wall. Joy has seen a crack in my wall, but that's it. Also included in my wall is my past, how I feel about people, why.

Eddie and I were now sitting in my room, on the floor, talking. But then he asks the unthinkable:

"I've told you about my past, what about yours?" My face darkens and I begin to speak:

"Let's just say that it wasn't the best, okay?" I snap.

He then pulls me close, and kisses me passionately. Tears then begin to flow down my cheeks as we deepen the kiss. We pull apart, and I manage to choke out:

"I feel like my parents hate me, they love Piper so much, because she's so talented with her music and-" Eddie cuts off my rambling and kisses me again, this time softer. As we pull away, he brings me in for a giant hug. We sit there for a while, silence surrounding us.

"Listen, Patricia. I fell in love with the girl, whose attitude makes me smile, whose face makes me glow-" he then kisses me slowly. "And whose kisses keep me begging for more. That girl is the one who I have loved ever since I layed eyes on her." He finishes. I quickly kiss him, and he wraps an arm around my waist. "What's on your mind?" He asks. I reply:

"My walls just came down."

* * *

**Okay so I am like begging for prompts! And reviews! I didn't get any for chapter 3:( and only like one for chapter 4:( please please please review! Also, I just posted a new story called Sacred Moments! It's the sequel to Precious Moments! I highly suggest reading it before reading the sequel! Also, maybe tonight, I should have my new story up that I am co-writing, can't tell with whom, but she is an amazing author! Well that's enough ramblin, love y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble #6: Birthday Blues Part 1

Prompted By: sibunaanubisbackwards

* * *

Drabble #6: Birthday Blues Part 1

Prompted By: sibunaanubisbackwards

_Patricia_

So, in my point of view, today is the worst day of the year: my birthday. Now I know that most people would be all slap happy and crap but no. Not me. You see I have always had to share a birthday with my sister, Piper. Always got the better gifts, compliments. So when I moved to Anubis, I simply just didn't tell people my birthday. But then of course in History we were calculating our numerology numbers, and we had to use our birthdays. This is how it happened:

"Patricia, could you do an example for us? What's your birthday dear?" Ms. Valentine asks. I gulp. They can easily tell when I am lying. "Well?"

"Ummmm April 16th..." I say, hoping no one catches on. Eddie shoots me a quick glance but then goes back to his work. I copy him while I stop listening to the teacher and quickly rush out of class when the dismissal bell rings. I basically speed walk back, but Eddie is faster.

"Oh no you don't." He stops me, spinning me around, causing me to drop my bags.

"Hey!" I pout.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday?" He asks.

"It's not that big of a deal, it just reminds me that I'm getting older, Eddie." I say, and then continue to walk back to the house. He quickly follows me, and then intertwines my hand with his. I smirk a little and then we continue to walk back to the house in silence.

* * *

**Okay! I'm so sorry I've been gone! I've been having health issues and that's all Ill say for now! But who's been loving HOA a lot lately?! This is only part 1 so part 2 should be up later! **

**3LotsOfLove3**


	7. Chapter 7

__Drabble #7: St. Patty's Day

Prompted by: MOI!

_Patricia_

"Happy St. Patrick's Day Patricia!" Mara exclaimed, waking me up.

"What?" I mumble, glancing at the clock: 8:37. "Mara! It's a Sunday! Why are you waking me up?!" I groan.

"Patricia!" She mocks me, and then continues: "It's St. Patrick's Day and we're all going out to celebrate! Now hurry up and get dressed!" She commands.

"Fine!"

"And wear something green! Or I'll have to pinch you!" She adds, and that makes me groan even more. I Go over to the wardrobe and swing open the doors. Mostly black, purple, and some occasional red. But then just as I'm about to slam my fists against the wall, I notice a flash of emerald green in my closet. A dress. Strapless, twisted at the top. I groan and text Mara:

_Do I HAVE 2 wear green?!_

Her response it almost immediate:

_Yes Patricia, you do! _

I mutter under my breath as a result of her lack of text talk, and then pull the dress from the wardrobe, and head to the shower.

I return from the shower about 15 minutes later, in the dress. I pull my leather jacket over it, and a pair of black sheer tights and my combat boots. I do my usual makeup, consisting of hazy purple eyeshadow, mascara, winged liner, and my favorite shade of lipstick. My hair is pulled into its usual waves, and I grab a matching black clutch. I sigh, looking over myself in the mirror, and finally heading down the stairs. Alfie and Jerome's jaws drop, as does Eddie's.

"Going feminine are we Trixie?" Alfie jokes, while I shoot him a death glare.

"Yeah Williamson, you've been hanging round Barbie too long." I can't really argue with that one. Eddie's jaw remains dropped until I speak up:

"Close your mouth, flies will begin to nest in there." Eddie smirks, kissing my cheek and throwing an arm around me. All of us head out to the cabs Trudy has called, and when we arrive, I see that we are at restaurant. Great. Eddie must of heard me groan because he kisses me hair and whispers to me:

"I know you don't so restaurants." His voice sends chills down my spine, and I swear I see him smirk. We are led to the table and I sit next to Eddie, while the other girls sit next to their boyfriends. Mara and Jerome, Mick and Joy, Fabian and Nina, Amber and Alfie. Eddie grasps my hand under the table, and begins to play with my fingers. Ever since we've gotten back together, we've become more couple-y and PDA-y. To be honest, I think that we've both become softer too. Seeing as Im wearing a dress...

Anyways, we begin to order our breakfast, and Alfie speaks up. "Happy St. Patty's Day everyone!" He toasts, and we all clink our glasses.

"Yeah, especially you, _Patty_." Joy jokes, making me laugh and Jerome choke on his orange juice. Waiting for my food, I begin to play with my necklace. _Yacker_, it reads. Eddie got it personalized for me for my birthday. Eventually our food comes, and we eat. Most of the girls ordered an omelet, while the boys got the table buffet. I shake my head at Eddie, stuffing his face, and begin to eat. When we are done, all of us go our separate ways, leaving Eddie and I to go back to the house. We walk in the door when Eddie stops me.

"Hey Yacker, you know I'm Irish right...?" He asks, causing me to roll my eyes.

"And?" I smirk.

"That's means you have to kiss me." Now it's his turn to smirk. I roll my eyes once more and press my lips to his, snaking me arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and we just sit there, snogging. We pull apart and all he says is: "I'm not wearing green either."

* * *

**Yay! Update! This was originally going to be a one-shot but I decided that it would make a cute Drabble. Also! Happy St. Patty's Day! XD I thought of that like an hour ago and I was all like YES! DRABBLE! Also, can't wait until tomorrow! I hope Peddie happens in the next episode! Can't wait! Please R&R! **

****Lots Of Love To Y'all****


	8. Chapter 8

Drabble #8: PROMposal

Prompted by: Me, again, sorry... Gotta get back to that prompt list...

_Eddie_

Okay so thanks to Amber, we are having an end of year prom. Yay! Yeah, not yay. I think we all know that proms aren't exactly my style. I'm sure that they aren't Yackers style either. I was going up to her room to talk to her about it.

"Yacker, I'm coming in!" I shout, knowing she's listening to music. I open the door and and what do ya know: she was. I tap on her shoulder causing her to jump, and remove her headphones.

"Oh hey." She mutters, sitting up.

"Hey I was just wondering, what are we doing for prom?" I ask.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She ask, looking confused.

"Are we like matching clothes or are we like ditching and staying outside or-"

"What makes you think we're going to prom together?" She says, clearly taken aback.

"Who says we're not?!" I say, trying to remain calm.

"You haven't asked me yet..." She mumbles, shaking her head.

"Okay fine: You, me: _prom_." I say, and immediately regretting it.

"No no no, Edison. A proper promposal, until then, I'm going alone." She smirks, exiting the room. I sigh, and then head back downstairs to my room. I now pull my headphones over my ears, until I see Fabian try to get my attention.

"How'd it go with Patricia?" He asks, and I just shake my head.

"Horrible, so far, we're both going alone." I mutter, flinging my headphones into the nightstand. There sits a picture of Yacker and I, kissing. Weird, right? Anyways...

"You didn't ask her properly, did you?" He laughs.

"No..." I sigh, embarrassed.

"Try talking to the girls. Joy, Mara, KT..." He suggests, and that's just what I do. I run out of the door, up the stairs and into Yacker's room: still not there, perfect. But this time I see Joy and KT are there, talking amongst themselves.

"What do you want?" Joy asks, as I shoot her a glare.

"I was just wondering..." I trail off, shutting the door behind me. "How do I get Patricia to go to prom with me?" Joy laughs and speaks up:

"I don't know, how do you Mr. Confidence?" This causes even KT to laugh. "Okay, first...she told what you did. And that's exactly how not to ask her."

"Yeah, we may be talking about Patricia here, but remember, she's still a girl. You can't just force a girl to go to prom with you, even if she's your girlfriend." KT explains.

"So what do I do?" I ask.

"Alright, come over here and we'll explain." Joy smirks, and we begin to cook up a plan.

The next day, my plan begins to go into action.

* * *

_Patricia_

I'm a little mad at Eddie because of yesterday. I mean, who even does that?! I walk into first class and see that the room is empty. I turn my head to see Alfie, holding a sign with a note:

_Yacker, I'm sorry about yesterday. Forgive me? P.S. follow the arrow. _

I glance down at the rest of the paper, and a giant P is in the middle. Underneath the _P_ is an arrow, pointing out the door. Outside, taped to the lockers is another. I follow that when I see Joy: holding another piece of paper.

_Yacker, I hope you've accepted my apology. I believe Joy has a gift for you...? _

I laugh when she hands me the new Sick Puppies CD, signed, may I add, and says: "Just go with it." I manage a laugh, and then follow the arrow. I then see another sheet of paper, pinned on the board of the hall, and it had a giant _R_ on it, and an arrow. I roll my eyes and continue to follow the arrows.

An _O_ and an _M_ follow, with its own personalized messages, and I am following the arrows into the drama room when I see that there is a trail of rose petals, leading to the stage. Then outcomes Eddie, in his school uniform, his leather jacket a touch of personalization. He holds a rose and then places it on the table. Eddie comes over to me, takes my hands, and begins to speak:

"Beautiful Yacker will you please, go to prom with me?" He looks me in the eye, and pulls out a slip of paper from his pocket. He unfolds it and it holds a question mark, and I just grin.

"Yes, Slimeball." I say, and our lips meet.

* * *

**Hello! Good to see you again! Second update today! Also, there will be a sequel to this, maybe uploaded later, if not then probably tomorrow. And then you should expect about a few updates when Peddie gets back together! **

***Lots of Love To People Who Review***


	9. Chapter 9

Drabble #9: Confessions

_Patricia_

I had asked Eddie earlier to meet me in the common room, and I swear my heart is beating out of my chest. I hear the door slightly open, and I go to see that Eddie is just about to leave Anubis house.

"Eddie! What are you doing?!" I shout at him, causing him to turn around.

"Oh, god, Yacker! Scared me... I got a text from you that said to meet you at the crypt...?" He starts, and I give him a confused look.

"Ummm, yeah no... Whatever I needed to talk to you."

"Yeah I got that much." He laughed. "Anyways..."

"I-I just w-wanted t-to say that..." I began, a lump in my throat.

"Whoa, stutter much?"

"Shut it Slimeball!" I shout, and continue: "Anyways, ummm...did KT talk to you at all the other day?"

"Yeah...I think she was trying to tell me that she liked me...weird right?" He smirks. I roll my eyes.

"KT wasn't trying to tell you she likes you..." I start off.

"Yacker, you're confusing me! Just get to the point..."

"KT was trying to tell you that..." I sigh. "That I'm the one who likes you." I mumble the last part, looking down at the floor.

"Yacker-wait-what?"

"You know what, never mind it was a stupid idea anyways..." I mutter, and I can feel hot tears forming in my eyes. Holding them back, I get up and leave the room. But Eddie just grabs my arm and pulls me back to him: _closer_. My hands are now grasped in his, and I am looking down at my studded combat boots. He tilts my chin up with his finger, and brings my lips to his. And that was when I felt it, felt that spark when I'm kissing Eddie. He slowly pulls away, and looks into my eyes. This makes me want to melt.

"You love KT though..." I manage to choke out. He rolls his eyes and kisses me once more.

"Now you think I really like KT? Seriously?"

"I might need a little more proof..." I joke.

"There's the Yacker I know." He smiles, and places and sweet, soft kiss on my lips, then intertwines my fingers in his. "Now come on, we have the _other_ mystery to solve."

* * *

**Okay, so just finished watching tonight's episode, and love jealous Eddie! Also, the scene between Eddie and Victor- wow, pure gold. Great acting, especially when Victor pushes Eddie. And then when Victor steals Patricia's phone! Agh! Also, I posted two drabbles yesterday but it didn't update for some reason so idk... But can't wait till tomorrow's episode! **

***Lots Of Love***

**~DesiredHOA01**


	10. Chapter 10

_Eddie_

"Someone's trapped it!" KT exclaims, while I lean in more to examine it. I am then yanked away by someone and a huge, sharp blade comes down and meets the floor. Yacker screams beside me and I just stare in shock. Just then she hurries up and exits the cellar, using the secret passage.

"What's her problem?" I mumble, while KT glares at me. "Oh..."

"Yeah oh, now go fix it lover boy." She rolls her eyes, sending me off. I go upstairs and see Yacker, on the couch, curled up in a ball. She is tightly hugging her knees to her chest, and I could've sworn I saw tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yacker what's wrong?" I ask carefully, slowly sitting behind her. Catching me by surprise, she pulls me into a hug and just begins to sob harder. I quickly wrap my arms around her, kissing her hair. "Did somebody upset you? 'Cause if they did... Benji..." I mutter. Patricia then looks up at me.

"I could've lost you." She whispers.

"What? I don't understand..."

"Eddie, that blade was meant to kill you, it almost did. I almost lost you." She repeats again. This takes me by shock. Ever since we had gotten back together, we've had a more serious relationship. Plus, I could've sworn that we've both become softer.

"Trust me Yacker, I'm not going anywhere." I smirk, and softly press me lips to hers. She returns the kiss, and then go back down to the cellar, joining our fellow Sibunas.

* * *

**Is it just me or was tonight's episode not the best? And neither was the promo...just saying... But I apologize for like not sticking to my prompt list...I just get inspired after HOA episodes, and I love that feeling! And who loved the romantic picnic Eddie set up for Patricia? And then started cracking up when Eddie's mom called... :D guilty! And I want to thank everyone who reviewed on Peddie's Reawakening! A lot of reviews for 2 chapters! Well I'll see y'all tomorrow! (Yes! Another update!) **


	11. Chapter 11

Drabble #11: Patty's Sick Day

Prompted by: Love2Write21

_Patricia_

I woke up this morning and felt like an absolute piece of shit. There was like a knot in my stomach, and I was cold and warm at the same time. Just as I feel an awful taste in my mouth, I am darting towards the bathroom. I hold my hair back, and let's just not go into details... As soon as I am done puking up my guts, I return to my room, and climb back into bed. The warmth of the comforter keeps me from shivering, even though I know this will cause me to run a fever. Just then I here Joy's alarm clock- a playlist of her favorite songs, and she rises out of her bed. It only takes her about 3 seconds to glance at me, and 2 more to run to my side.

"Patty what's the matter?" She asked, very concerned, and feels my forehead. "Whoa...you're running a fever. I'll go get Trudy..." She sighs, exiting the room. A few minutes later, Trudy is coming toward me with a thermometer in her hand. It is lodged under my tongue, until it finally beeps.

"Okay...let's have a look dearie. Ah, 37.8, not too bad..." (A/N Celsius guys...really 100.2 fahrenheit.) She mutters, leaving the room for me to rest for the day. I sigh, laying my head down on my pillow, and falling asleep.

I wake up about 3 hours later, and screaming when I see a figure with blonde hair sleeping on the floor, head rested on the side of my bed. I quickly close my mouth when I realize it's only my doofus of a boyfriend. "Whoa! Yacker what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?!" He panics.

"No Slimeball, you scared me..." I sigh.

"Wow, that's a first! And how ya feeling anyways? I heard your a bit sick..." I roll my eyes at this.

"Yeah, I've noticed..."

"I'll be right back..." He mutters, going downstairs. Eddie returns a few minutes later, holding a tray. "Alright first- toast." I groan, but take the plate of toast, jam spread across the top, and a glass of orange juice. "Next, meds..." This makes me groan even more, but I take the pills. The water makes my stomach feel queasy, but I remain silent. "And last..." Eddie jumps in bed with me, and wraps his arm around me.

"You'll get sick too..." I whisper, not in the mood for talking.

"Eh, you're worth it." He smirks, and I lay my head in the crook of his neck, and drift asleep.

* * *

**Yeah...not my best work... But I'm sick too! I tried to update last night, but I fell asleep before I could do finish writing this... And I got back to my prompt list! Yay! Well I'll probably update later unless I feel worse...**


	12. Chapter 12

Drabble #12: Laughing Gas

Prompted by: from a hopeless teen

_Patricia_

Right now I am sitting in the waiting room of the dentist's office. Eddie had to get teeth pulled and begged me to come with him. I had never gotten teeth pulled before, but I've heard you're okay at first, because you're all drugged up, but then like an hour later, you'll be screaming because of the pain. That's what awaits Eddie's afternoon, and mine: taking care of him. Yay.

Just as I am getting lost in thought, one if the dentists return with Eddie, who is barely even able to walk. "Here ya go, there's some gauze in that bag, it needs to be changed about every 2 hours. We gave Mr. Miller here some laughing gas sort of thing, and he's pretty out of it. But he should return to normal in about an hour or so." The dentist says, while I nod in return, then take Eddie by his arm.

"Come on, over here." I sigh, leading him out the door. We get in the car, and I begin to drive home.

"Ya know, I don't get why you people drive on the wrong side of the road, they could easily get in a car accident." Eddie says, sounding like a little child. "Is your real name Patricia? Or is it actually Patty, or Pattycakes, or maybe Trixie... Wow! You have a lot of names, don't you?" I literally just burst out laughing at this, and continue to drive. I am pulling into the parking lotwhen Eddie speaks up again: "Whoa! That's a really big house. It looks like a doll house. I wonder if they keep life size dolls in there. Maybe I'm a life size doll! I bet Pinocchio's one of them..." I roll my eyes at this.

"Come on, we're gonna go into the dollhouse." I take his arm, and pretty much drag him into the house. "Just sit here on the couch, and I'll be right back- okay?" I nod, sitting him down. I quickly go up the stairs, put my purse and everything away when I here none other than Eddie yelling. I run down the stairs to see him laying down on the couch, holding his mouth.

"Oh thank gosh, Patricia! What happened to me? My mouth hurts so much right now and I don't remember anything that's happened this morning..."

"Okay, thank goodness your better- sort of- umm well let's just say you went to the dentist, got teeth pulled, and you were all hyped up on laughing gas. You kept blabbing about random things, and it was really weird..." I laugh, while he looks at me curiously.

"Really? Took care of me, did ya Yacker?" He smirks.

"Haha very funny." I retort.

"Not as funny as me hyped in laughing gas, eh?"

"Very true." I nod, and we both begin to laugh.

* * *

**Yay! Another update! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! Also! As you know, yesterday I said in my update that I was sick. Yeah... Well it was only like a 24 hour thing so I'm feeling pretty good! Not 100% yet, I'd say about maybe 75... And can't wait to see if HOA won the KCA or not! Even though I live in America, I'll find out... I have my ways... Plus, who doesn't like Eddie all loopy and stuff? Haha lol... Jadekley looked so cute last night at the KCA'S! Awes! Well, that's enough of my rambling.. I might update later, so... C ya! **

**...~~~...**


	13. Chapter 13

Drabble #13: Bully

Prompted by: Me...YUPP...

_Patricia_

I was at my locker, getting my books, when Benji and his "crew" came over to me. I roll my eyes, slamming the locker door, and walking to class. Benji decided to follow me.

"Hey Trixie, how's it goin?" He asks.

"Fine... What do you want?" I ask, eyeing all three if them.

"Nothin...so how have you and Milly been working out? He treating you right?"

"Yes Ben, now leave me alone." I roll my eyes once more. He grabs my arm forcefully, pulling me back.

"You know, Milly has always had a thing for this one girl... American... New student this year... I wonder who she could be?" He smirks.

"Leave me alone." I grit through my teeth.

"Oh please, we all know that he likes KT, not you... That's my job." He says, caressing my face. "He's just like the rest of your friends and family- don't care about you at all."

"What do you want from me?!" I shout, and everyone comes into the classroom. They all stare in shock, too frozen to do anything.

"I want you, Patricia. Everyone knows that we are meant to be together. Unlike you and Milly. He's not even here to help you. Unlike his girlfriend." He says, smiling at KT.

"I am not his girlfriend." She replies sternly.

"Yeah whatever, but he still need cared about pathetic Patty over here." Benji smiles at me. "Boys, put her over there." He says, gesturing to a chair. Benji's friends pick me up and set me down in a chair, and sit beside me, making it impossible for me to run or do anything. He has another Isis house member guarding the door to make sure no teachers get in.

"Go get a life or something! Just please! Stop!" I shout, tears are now streaming down my face. Benji slaps me across me face, and then begins to rub my thigh.

"You won't do that again, will you?" He whispers in my ear, just as a pounding noise comes from the door. The Isis house boy that is guarding the door is then thrown to the ground, and in comes Eddie.

"Oh hey Milly, finally time you've shown up. You're girlfriend has been missing you." He laughs, while Eddie takes out the two guys sitting next to me. That just leaves him and Benji.

"You let her go." He sneers. If only looks could kill, Benji would be faster than dead right now.

"No, I think that maybe it would be more fun if we all played a game first, if you know what I'm saying." He says, wiggling his eyebrows. I gulp. Just then Eddie practically jumps on top of Benji, catching him off guard. Soon enough both boys are fighting, until Eddie had Benji knocked out on the floor. I am crying at the sight, while Eddie comes over to me, taking me into his arms.

"Come on, let's go." He whispers, and we both walk out of the room. We finally reach Anubis, and I begin to sob into Eddie's chest. He rubs his thumb over the bruise I now have, and just holds me close.

"Yacker, what did he do-what did he say to you?"

"He kept telling my that no one likes me, and that you didn't love me, you loved KT." I whisper.

"Awe Yacker, how could I ever love someone else? I don't like KT at all, you should know that. No one can ever change that." He smiles, and kisses me hair.

"He hurt me Eddie, he slapped me and I think that he was about to rape me." I cry, and Eddie frowns even more, if that was even possible.

"He is so dead. I swear once I see him again, his-" I cut Eddie's rambles off by kissing his sweetly.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. I just need some ice, and then we'll fold a report, okay?"

"Okay...but only because I love you Yacker."

"And only because I love you Slimeball."

* * *

**Yeah, not my best work but whatever... I've been sick all weekend, I'm exhausted, and my eyes hurt. So... Yay! Also, congrats to HOA on winning a KCA award! You guys deserve it! I might have another update tomorrow so I'll just c ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

Drabble #14: Soulless

Promoted by: ME. YUPP.

* * *

_Patricia_

I was getting dressed that day as I looked and saw myself in the mirror. My old self. Wavy hair, bangs pinned up, winged eyeliner. But then my eyes glowed its new red color, reminding me of my new self- A sinner, whose soul awaits for Ammit. Just then the door opened- Joy.

"Hey Patty, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." I reply with a small smile.

"Patricia... Are you okay? You've been acting weird all week." She asks curiously, looking me in the eye.

"Yes, I'm fine, why would anything be wrong?" I say, almost a bit too quickly.

"Okay... I guess I'll see you at school then." She shrugs, heading off down the stairs. I take another look in the mirror and sigh at the sight of what I have become.

Later that day, I was walking through school when I was pulled back by Eddie. "Hey...Eddie..." I mumble.

"Yacker I was just wondering if you were okay...?"

"Ugh! Why does everyone keep worrying about me? Patricia are you okay, you've been acting weird lately, has anything been going on...?" I mock, rolling my eyes. I then stopped. "Actually, I'm not okay Eddie."

"We'll whats wrong?" I'm all ears..." He says, approaching me carefully.

"It's Ben."

"Benji?! What has he been doing to you?! Once I find out..." He growls.

"Hey it's fine... But I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a fact-finding trip? Ya know, maybe at the gatehouse? Denby should be gone and Frobisher is probably out being weird in the crypt." I try to convince him.

"I don't know Yacker..."

"It could be a couple bonding moment?" I try.

"Fine..." He sighs, and I kiss his cheek.

Eventually we end up at the gatehouse, and we are walking up to the tank room. Part 1 of my plan has already been a success, now for part 2. Just then Robert comes up behind me, and grabs my wrist. He then holds me in a lock position, so I can't get away.

"Leave her!" Eddie yells.

"Oh I can see why you're the Osirian, like to protect, do you?"

"You let her go."

"Never, now it's either her or you." He threatens.

"Fine, fair enough." Eddie decides. "Take me."

"Eddie-" I fake.

"Yacker, it's fine, just remember how much I love you." When he says that I feel a part of my old self begin to swell up in me, but I quickly fight it back down.

"Not like I could use her anyways..." Robert grins.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Eddie gasps.

"Your little 'girlfriend' here is already evil, she's the one that lured you here." He smirks, and Eddie throws a punch straight to his jaw, and then throws him on the ground, knocking him out.

"Ugh..." I sigh. Eddie then comes over to me, and my eyes flash red.

"You really are evil, aren't you?" He asks.

"Yes, I am. And nothing you ever say or do could ever change that ." I say, head held high. He then does the unthinkable. He kisses me. Eddie's lips on mine are enough to make me remember the old me completely, my soul regained. My body now feels complete.

"Eddie?" I ask slowly.

"Yacker is that you in there?"

"Slimeball!" I exclaim, throwing myself into his arms.

* * *

**Happy Easter everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I was testing all week! And I was so sad that Patricia is on team evil now... I don't think she'll be back to normal until the season finale, which means no Peddie:( boo:( but I might have another update later, one with more fluff! Also, let me know if you want a follow up for this or not. But until then, Happy Easter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Drabble #15: Allergic Much?

Prompted by: Ajluv

_Eddie_

My dad had insisted on taking Patricia and I on a due-over dinner date. This time, _not_ at a restaurant. Trudy had thankfully made us dinner, and my dad had baked us a special strawberry cheesecake. We were all eating the main course right now- some kind of weird chicken.

"So, Patricia... How have things been this term?" My dad asks awkwardly.

"Erm, okay... I guess..." She responds, equally as awkward. Ever since the ceremony had become a success, **(A/N this is before Patricia joins team evil.)** even though my dad didn't know Frobisher was alive and 'well,' we were all trying to get past it.

"You know what? I think it's about time for dessert. Trudy? Could you cut us each a piece of the cheesecake please?!" I call out through the kitchen.

"Mmm, cheesecake. I like the sound of that one." Patricia says, causing us all to laugh. Trudy then comes in with three plates, and three forks. She hands us each a dish, my dad thanking her. We all begin to eat, and Patricia asks: "This is good, what's in it Mr. Sweet? Is it cherry?"

"Ah, an old family recipe this is. No, it is not cherry, it's actually strawberry." He smiles, and Patricia stops.

"Yacker, is everything alright?" I ask carefully.

"Oh yeah, I'm just a little bit allergic to strawberries." She says, until she begins itching her neck like crazy, which is breaking out in hives.

"Patricia! Where is your epi-pen?"

"Drawer...room..." She chokes out, while I run upstairs into her room and see Willow.

"Willow! Where's Patricia's epi-pen?!" I panic.

"Umm, I think it's in her nightstand drawer..." She trails off. I look at the different drawers until I locate her nightstand, and pull out the epi-pen. I chant a silent 'yes' in my head and rush back downstairs. I see Patricia on the couch, face turning blue, and my dad panicking. I poke her with the needle, as directed by my dad and she returns to normal within about minute.

"I'll just leave you two..." My dad says, heading out the door.

"Ugh..." She sighs.

"What?" I ask.

"I messed up another one of our dinners with your dad..." She groans.

"Yacker, you didn't mess anything up. It's not your fault that you're allergic to something. If anything my dad messed it up, he's the one that made the cheesecake." I comfort.

"I guess..." She realizes.

"Now come on, lets go have some real dessert." I say, waggling my eyebrows.

"Haha Krueger, very funny." She says, as she hits my arms and pecks my lips.

* * *

**Yay! Another update! Well I'm finally on spring break and I never go anywhere so that's good for you guys! Also, what do you guys think of Shadows? Ya know, mine and Love2Write21's story? I was thinking of maybe updating today but don't really know where to go with it so...yeah... Also! This was like my last prompt! Please send in prompts! It may take a while, but it will get done... Seeing as this is WAY overdue... Also, I know Ajluv did a one-shot or a Drabble like this, And she's the one who prompted this, do I hope this isn't copying you in anyway! I'll probably update something later so... Byee!**


	16. Chapter 16

Drabble #16: April Fools!

Prompted by: Ijsdancer1

_Patricia_

Eddie had already gotten me earlier for April Fools Day, and now it was my turn to get him. Earlier he rigged my door so that when it opened, creamed carrots fell all over me. He told me that it was quote- "sentimental memories." What I told him: "Bull crap." Even if I did secretly smile later, remembering our carrot fight. I had recruited all of Sibuna, except Eddie (of course) to help me with this prank, considering it involved the tunnels. This was going to be my best prank yet.

"Are you sure about this?" KT asked me.

"Yeah Trixie, this is a little harsh, even for you." Alfie nods. I sigh.

"Yes I'm sure. Now come on! We don't have all day!" I snap. They shake their heads, and continue rearranging things throughout the tunnels.

Later that day, my plan goes into action. I glance at the note on Eddie's pillow, smirk, and head down to the tunnels. It reads:

I have them. Tunnels - 7.

It was 6:45, and Eddie had been out all day with his dad. I go down into the mask chamber, and there are 4 chairs set up, and a small table with another note placed in the middle, folded. Fabian, KT, Alfie, and I all take our places in each of the chairs, our eyes shut. Just a few minutes later, Eddie comes racing down through the tunnels. He carefully walks over to the table and reads the card.

"April Fools..." We hear his voice, and all jump out and scare him. "Really guys? Nice joke, I thought you might actually be in trouble..." He mutters, and heads off. I sigh, while they all give me sympathetic looks.

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"Go get 'em." Fabian sighs, patting my shoulder.

I go upstairs and find Eddie laying in his bed, throwing a 'football' as Americans say, in the air. "Slimeball..." I whisper, leaning against the door.

"Yacker..." He mutters, not turning away from his little game.

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know that you would take it this harsh." I apologize.

"Whatever... But I'm till mad at you." He states, sitting up.

"Really? Agh what do I have to do for your forgiveness, I mean come-" I start to rant, but then Eddie cuts me off by kissing me, and them quickly pulling away.

"April Fools." He says, as we both begin to laugh.

* * *

**Eh, definitely not my best work... Yeah... But HOA comes on in like an hour! Yay! Second update today, and let me say- keep those prompts coming! I got like three today! Thanks guys! I'll definitely have at least one update of this tomorrow, and an update of a bunch of different things this week... Also, how do you guys like Peddie's Reawakening? I'm just wondering... Yeah... And I didn't really want to go with the cheesy April Fool's thing for Peddie, it seemed something like Walfie or Amfie would do... So yeah... **

**I'll be writing a lot tonight, and please feel free to PM me at any time! R&R! Love you guys so much! Bless y'all! **


	17. Chapter 17

Drabble #17: Comfort

Prompted by: ME.

**Also, pretend in this that KT is actually the sinner and that she really did drag Patricia to the gatehouse and tries to make her a sinner. But she failed...**

_Patricia_

"Eddie! You won't believe what she's done now!" I come in, tears streaming down my face, getting Sibuna's attention.

"It's okay take your time." He says, as we all crowd by the lockers.

"I-I-It was KT. She dragged me to the gatehouse."

"Hey, you're with me, you're safe just take it slow." Eddie calms me.

"She said her great-grandpa was coming for me. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. So I just ran." I breathe.

"I can't believe KT would act like that." Eddie thinks, facing Fabian and Alfie.

"What more proof do you need? She's working with Frobisher. She's team evil." I explain.

"I'm team evil?!" A voice rings through the hallway. "It's not me it's her! She's the sinner!" KT accuses, but only I could see her eyes flash red.

"Her eyes! They just flashed! Did you see it?!" I exclaim. Eddie puts an arm in front of me, protecting me.

"KT you need to go." Fabian warns her.

"I'll be back for you all! I hope you all realize what you've gotten yourself into!" KT shouts back at us, revealing her red flashing eyes. We all gasp as she turns away, storming out of the school.

"Come on, she'll probably be going back to the gatehouse. Why don't we go back to Anubis?" Fabian suggests.

"Yeah, I've had about enough mystery for today." Alfie says, and everyone laughs. Everyone except me. Fabian and Alfie head off first.

"Hey- are you okay?" Eddie asks softly, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Fine, I guess." I reply with a small sigh.

"Come on, lets go back to the house." He says, gracing an arm around my shoulder. We arrive within about five minutes. The whole walk back was silent. He sits me on the couch, and then plops down next to me.

"You were brave today, I hope you know that." Eddie says, drawing circles on my back.

"Not really..." I sigh.

"But she didn't get you, did she?"

"I'm obviously standing here, aren't I?" I snap.

"You could've lost your soul Yacker." He whispers. I don't reply. "Hey, what are you thinking right now?"

"Just that if they did come and get me, I couldn't be with you..." I mumble, while Eddie pulls me in for a hug.

"Trust me, that won't be happening."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I just do."

* * *

**Once again, not my best work. Do you guys like the more sad and dark drabbles like this, or the cute and fluffy ones? I try to do a combination of both... And yay! Tonight I think Eddie will find out that Patricia's evil and he can begin to save her! Review please! :3**


	18. Chapter 18

Drabble #18: Red Eyes

Prompted by: Seddielover945

**A/N I know I already have one like this, but she prompted and I had a great idea after the other night's episode. PS. Sorry to Ajluv for not updating with her prompt! I didn't want to lose this idea! I've had it stuck in my head all week!**

_Eddie_

"Patricia's a sinner! I saw her eyes!" I yell at KT, not realizing what I had just said. "Oh my gosh..." I sigh. Patricia, she's a sinner... The red of her eyes flashed into my head, and I quickly shook the memory.

"Eddie!" KT whines.

"Yeah, alright... Sorry..." I mutter, as we head off to no where in particular. Eventually Patricia catches up to us, and I stiffen. "Hey...Yacker."

"Hey..." She rolls her eyes, grasping my hand- a little too tight. "Let's go look for Fabian, I can't find him..." She says.

"Y-Yeah sure. Just hang on." I tell her. I then walk over to KT. "Find Fabian and Alfie. I'll try to text you, just make sure they stay away from us. Alright?" I whisper, glancing at Patricia.

"Okay, save her Eddie" KT smiles, pats my shoulder, as I head off to Patricia.

"Alright, where would you like to look?" I ask, trying to make sure I keep calm.

"Maybe we could try to the gatehouse?" She suggests. I shutter a bit. Just then a thought pops into my mind, and I respond:

"Erm, yeah sure. You said that Denby and Frobisher should be gone, right?"

"Yeah, and Victor's off doing whatever." She smiles a bit.

We arrive at the gatehouse, and I take a deep breath, stepping inside. Patricia squeezes my hand, noticing my tension. I try to relax, as she leads me upstairs. I know exactly where she is taking me. I follow along, my heart beating out of my chest. Just then we reach the tank room, and the door slams shut.

"Excellent work, Patricia." Frobisher grins. I gulp. Her eyes flash red. Red. That's all that flashes through my mind.

"You're all we need Osirian." Frobisher whispers.

"You'll never get me!" I shout. "I won't be committing to a sin, not today."

"Oh, you won't, will you? Fine... Leave your girl to remain soulless." He laughs.

"Wait what?" I ask quickly.

"If you choose to come over to my side, your two souls will be able to love together, in a happy life, while I get what I want. It's a win win, Osirian." I take in his words, glancing at a sarcophagus, and then at Patricia.

"Fine." I respond. "I'll do it. But only for you, Patricia ." I sigh.

"Good, now get angry at me, and I shall push you into a sarcophagus." He directs. I do as he says, shouting and screaming for no reason, as I am shoved in, and memories begin to flash before my eyes. The first time Yacker and I met we kissed. When U was introduced to Sibuna. But it all fades away once I step out, an evil grin on my face.

* * *

**Yeah, this was horrible... Like REALLY bad... But the next Drabble is going to be a spin-off of this one. Also, I barely got anything done this week:( oh well, I guess I maybe needed a break? But I plan on writing the spin-off to tonight, posting it tomorrow, and then my other prompts. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten:) hehe, and no! It's our last week of HOA! That sucks:( oh well, we still have all of our websites and stuff:( Thanks for all of the reviews! Thank you so much! I love you all so much! **


	19. Chapter 19

Drabble #19: Hazel

Prompted by: Me, it's a spin-off of last chapter :3

_Eddie_

"_Good, now get angry at me, and I shall push you into a sarcophagus." He directs. I do as he says, shouting and screaming for no reason, as I am shoved in, and memories begin to flash before my eyes. The first time Yacker and I met we kissed. When U was introduced to Sibuna. But it all fades away once I step out, an evil grin on my face. _

_"Welcome to the dark side, Eddie." Patricia smirks. _

_"Now all we need is one last sinner." Frobisher grins._** (A/N pretend Mr. Sweet was never a sinner.) **

* * *

The memories flash before my eyes, as I notice that I am in a field. The grass, tall, and blowing with the breeze. I then notice someone. Yacker.

"Eddie?" She asks.

"Patricia?" I whisper. "Is it really you?" She looks herself up and down, then shrugs.

"It's my soul, Eddie. Both of our souls. Frobisher captured us, remember?" She realizes. We both take a deep breath, then exhale.

"Come here." I faintly say. She does, and I pull her into a hug.

"I can feel you." She says softly.

"Well obviously." I chuckle. She smiles a bit. "Come on Yacker, we're in no hurry." I say. I then bring my lips to hers, and when we pull apart, we stare into eachother's eyes. Our hazel eyes.

* * *

**Hello! Another update! I know this sucked but and was majorly short but I'm kind of bad with spin-offs, selecta illy after I lose an idea... So... Yeah... I have Drabble 20 almost written, and will probably have 21 written tomorrow! The next two are definitely fluff, and there hasn't been a lot lately! Also, who watched HOA to tonight? Feel free to PM me if you want to go all SQUEE with me! Also, I'm calling it right now, I think the hedgehogs are going to save the day. Mhm... Send in prompts, and yes! We've hit 70 reviews! And since this sucked maybe a minimum of 2 or 3 reviews? Please? I'll definitely post tomorrow, bless all of you! PS I know both of there eyes aren't hazel, but it just made this sound better:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Drabble #20: Anubis House Baseball

Prompted by: Ajluv

_Eddie_

"Attention students! My dad called from the front of the classroom. "Seeing as the dodgeball tournament went so well, we are having a baseball tournament! Today, after school you will begin to practice. Your house will split up into two teams and play a game. Go over the basics and such. But remember, this is all about fun!" My dad says, and we all smile. Back home in America, I was pretty good at baseball. I turn to see Yacker scowling. If course. I grin at her, than turn back to my work.

I rush home that day, and quickly change into our sports uniforms. A knock is heard at my door. "Come in!" I call.

"Hey..." Yacker sighs, plopping down on my bed.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"Another sports tournament, that's what! And of course, it's baseball if all sports." She sighs. I kiss her cheek.

"Eh, it's fine. Shouldn't last that long. I'm kind of a baseball prodigy." I brag.

"Yeah sure..." She laughs.

"Alright come on, we have practice." I say, taking her hand and leading her outside.

"Attention everyone! These are the teams!" Trudy calls out.

"Wait! Hey Trudy, can I sit out? My leg hurts." Joy calls out.

"Oh, for a few innings I guess. At least that evens out the teams then..." Trudy replies, as Joy smirks.

"I should've thought of that..." Patricia mutters.

"Alright! Team one: Willow, Alfie, Mara, and Fabian!" Trudy yells. "And team two: Eddie, Patricia, Jerome, and KT!"

"Hey, at least we're on the same team." I nudge Patricia, ad she just rolls her eyes. Our team is called up to bat first. KT goes first. She gets a strike the first time, and then hits a double the second pitch. Jerome hits a single. Then Yacker is up.

"Go Yacker!" I cheer. That earns me a death glare. She gets two strikes, and then the last pitch, she hits a in the park, or field, home run. "Run!" I yell. She quickly takes off, running around the bases until she reaches home once more. All four of us cheer, as well as Trudy, who is watching off in the sidelines. Yacker then comes over to me, and I give her a kiss on the cheek, and pick her up, spinning her around .

"Put me down!" She shouts, while I just laugh.

"Alright love birds, calm down. Eddie! You're up!" Jerome calls from the dugout.

"Thanks Jerry." I say. He rolls his eyes at his nickname, but keeps his mouth shut. I go up to home plate, hitting the bat against the ground twice, then getting into batting position. The pitcher throws the ball, and miss. Strike one. Another miss, strike two. The third pitch I don't swing because it wasn't even near me.

"Strike three! Your out! The umpire calls.

"What?! That was a ball!" I screech. Everyone just shakes their heads at me, while I walk back to the dugout.

"Alright everyone! Five minute break!" Trudy calls, while I sigh, planting my face in my hands.

"Hey Slimeball, you were good out there." I here a voice, and turn around.

"Oh haha very funny." I say back, while she rolls her eyes.

"Come on, we're on a break." She says, and leads me to the bleachers.

"What are we doing?" I groan. She rolls her eyes, then presses her lips to mine. I kiss back, and she pulls away. "What was that for?" I ask, very confused.

"I wasn't being sarcastic, you were good." She smiles, leaning in once more. We sit there and basically have a make out session until Trudy calls us back. "Now come on, baseball boy." She teases, as we walk back, hand in hand.

* * *

**Awes! Cute and fluffy! Apologies to Ajluv for taking so long! Also, this is a pretty long chapter compared to lately I think... Yeah... PM anytime if you want to SQUEE with me about any HOA episodes! Only 2 left:( Also, my money is still on the hedgehogs for saving the day... Yupp... Yay! We got 6 reviews last chapter even though it sucked! Yay! Also, do any of you out there have a fiction press? I have one but haven't written anything yet... I have a story in the works... I'll be writing for young adult genre because that's what I am... A young adult... Hehe lol let me know! Also, today today I sort of had a rough day at school... One of my best friends said something really mean today at school... I was wondering if anyone would be able to give me any advice about it? PM me please, not really by review... But please do review! And yeah... Long authors note... I know...OMA! Peddie! They kissed, and Eddie brought up memories, and I actually started crying! OMA! PM so we can talk! **

**Love Peddie!**


	21. Chapter 21

Drabble #21: Cuddling By Evil

Prompted by: Anna Bliss aka Ivy B

**A/N KT's the sinner in this, Patricia is good:)**

_Patricia_

"Really thought you could get away with it, could you?" KT asked in a sing-song voice. I gulped. "They don't even care about you... No wonder they left you in here with me all night." She smirks. That unfortunately is true. Sibuna made me watch KT all night. Yay for evil-sitting. "Come on." She says, grasping my wrists tightly.

"What are we doing?" I ask nervously.

"It's about midnight. Time for a little evening stroll." She says, her eyes flashing red. KT brings me over, and is about to open the door when- the door opens: Eddie.

"What are you doing?" Eddie growls.

"Nothing, nothing at all." KT smirks.

"Let go of her." Eddie commands, and she drops my wrist. "Hang on." Eddie says, pulling out his phone. "Hey, Fabian, come and get KT would you? I don't want her in the same room as Patricia..." He mutters, and within seconds Fabian and Alfie are up here, grasping KT by her arms. They take her out, while Eddie shuts the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask softly.

"Like I said before, I don't like you two in the same room." He murmurs, taking my hand. I yawn. "Come here." He says, and pulls me into a hug. I gladly accept, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Stay strong. It'll all be okay." He says, kissing my temple as we pull away from our hug. He leads me over to my bed, lies me down, and then hops in next to me.

"Eddie..." I groan.

"Come on Yacker, you know you love it..." He teases. "Besides, I'm not letting anyone get you." He whispers. I sigh, and snuggle close as he wraps an arm around my waist. My head sits carefully in the crook if his neck, and we begin to talk.

"Why would KT do that?" I ask slowly.

"Do what?" He ask.

"Betray us. She almost kidnapped me tonight, and made me a sinner." I manage to choke out, while Eddie's soft gaze softens even more.

"Yacker..." He says sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, I should've done something to-" I cut him off by kissing him softly. I pull away, and smile.

"I'm alright now. Trust me. You're here, aren't you?" I remind him.

"Yeah... Don't worry Yacker, you're superhero of a boyfriend is here to protect you." He smirks, while I roll my eyes. I yawn once more, placing my head into previous position, in tr crook of his neck. "Goodnight Yacker..." Is all I here before I drift asleep peacefully in Eddie's arms.

* * *

**Sorry! Short! I actually wrote this in the time span of like 10-20 mins, and I was happy:) with breaks, of course... If you ever wonder why my author's notes are so long, it's because I write like half of it before the show, and then I forget a bunch of stuff, then add that... And then write whatever I feel the need to SQUEE about after... Yeah... Thanks so so SO much for 80 reviews! Lets try to get to 100 by Drabble 25? :3 My back hurts so much;( I'm laying on a heating pad watching HOA... Yeah... And thank you so much to everyone who gave me advice about my friend, she told me why she was being like that:) thanks:)**

**Ugh! We only have half an hour left of HOA! Wta?! And Sibuna's no where close to solving this... And no Peddie so far... Not helping... I'm gonna be pissed if tomorrow's episode sucks... :(**


	22. Chapter 22

Drabble #22: I Love You's With Weasel Face and Yacker

_Patricia_

As I saw Eddie's arm around KT, tears began to sting up in my eyes. Sick and tired of crying, I walk outside to go see the fireworks.

"Look, I understand how it works and I get it. If you want to be with KT instead of me, then that's absolutely fine." I say, trying to stay strong.

"Okay." He replies simply.

"What?" I sneer, glaring at him.

"Hehe your face!" He laughs.

"Eddie!" I groan as I hit him slightly.

"It's you, I wanna be with doofus. Always was, and always will be." He chuckles.

"Oh yeah?" I ask slightly.

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"Well, that depends." I test.

"On what?" He smirks.

"On whether you let me have your popcorn or not." I tease.

"No way, I stood in line for this." He teases back.

"Weasel face!" I say.

"Yacker!" He shoots back. We both smile as we lean in, kissing under te fireworks.

* * *

After the fireworks, we walked back to Anubis hand-in-hand. "Why can't I remember anything?" I ask. He gives me a sympathetic look. "What? What is it?"

"You were turned evil Patricia." He says. I sigh.

"I'm so sorry. That's all I can say. I'm so so-" he cuts me off by kissing me in the entrance hall. My body feels just like a firework outside.

"Hey! It's okay. Just forget about it, okay?" He comforts me. I smile. "Patricia I need to tell you something."

"What?" I ask slightly. My heart is pounding out of my chest.

"I love you." As soon as the words leave my mouth, tears of joy flood my eyes.

"I love you too." I say as our lips meet for the third time in about ten minutes.

* * *

**It kinda sucked, but OMG IM CRYING SO HARD! EEEEEEEUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! That scene was funny though:) not the best Peddie scene though... I wish he would've told her he loved her. Only the first part up until the first kiss is real:) please PM so we can talk and aaaaaahhhh! Keep watching the last like 3 minutes of it! Love Peddie, HOA, S3, and you all! Goodnight! You should be noticing something... Short authors note... I'm just that depressed...**


	23. Chapter 23

Drabble #23: End of Term See You Later's

Prompted by: Me! I'm out of prompts! Send 'em in!

* * *

_Patricia_

This is it. Today was the day. And before you guess, no, I'm not getting married! It was our last day here at Anubis for this term. Basically I've spent all day packing the rest of my things; avoiding Eddie. I was afraid that if I was near him that I would just break down and cry. I'm Patricia Williamson, I don't cry. Except for Eddie. Like when I thought he was cheating on me. I cried. But that's it. Just then a faint knock came from my door. "Come in." I mutter, looking for my iPod.

"Hey." A voice says. I turn around to see: Eddie. What do ya know?

"Hey..." I say.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concern filling his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I continue rummaging through the remainder of my things.

"You've been avoiding me."

"What? No I haven't..." I lie, still looking for my iPod. "Have you seen my iPod?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Patricia, don't do this. Stop changing the subject." He scolds me, while I sigh. I slip a pair of headphones around my neck. Still no iPod. He then comes over to me, and wraps me in a hug. I don't refuse, just do the same thing. I feel safe in his arms, it feels right. Hot tears begin to steam up, slowly cascading down my face. He takes a step back. "Awe Yacker, don't cry." He frowns, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Your going to move on, aren't you?" I whisper.

"What?! Patricia no! I could never! Like I said, I care about you too much to do that." He smiles, and I return it.

"I'm going to miss you." I sigh. He takes my hand, and begins to play with my fingers.

"I know. Trust me, I feel the same way. But in my part, it'll be ten times worse." He says, and I stare into his eyes. Every time I do they make me want to melt. "C'mere." He whispers, taking me in his arms once more. I do so, and he kisses my hair softly. Eddie begins rubbing circles on my back, as we just sit there in silence, enjoying our last few moments together. Another knock at the door is heard.

"Patricia?" A voice calls softly. Trudy comes in. My lip quivers. "Your parents are here." She then notices Eddie, and leaves us to be alone.

"I'll see you over the summer... May even come back here to visit." Eddie says.

"Yeah." I manage to choke out.

"C'mon, I'll walk you down." He says, throwing an arm around me. We walk down the steps in silence, until we get to the main hallway.

"This is it isn't it?" I whisper.

"I guess it is." He replies. He leans in, and I meet him halfway. Our last kiss is interrupted by a horn, and we both sigh. "It's not goodbye, but see you later's, okay?" He half-smiles.

"Okay. See you later." I say, while he hugs me once more, and then I head off. I open the door, and head out to the car.

"Hey Patricia!" My mom says to me, hugging me.

"Can we just go?" I mutter, sitting in the back, behind my dad.

"Yeah sure, lets go." My dad says, pulling out of the drive. I slide my hands into my pockets, and a familiar cool metal graces my skin. I pull it out, seeing that it is my iPod. I plug in the headphones, pulling them over my ears. "Nothing to listen to..." I whisper to myself, going through my music. I then go to my playlists, and see something unfamiliar: _Yacker and Slimeball_, it reads. I smile, and intrigued, open the playlists to see the songs. A collection of Eddie and I's favorite songs, all arranged in one place. I quickly press shuffle, and the music plays faintly in my ears.

_I'm holding onto white balloons up against a sky of doom... _

* * *

**Okay! I need prompts! HOA S3 is over and I'm still trying to process that. It may take me a while. I still haven't processed the fact that I'm in school yet. I managed to convince myself that it's only temporary, and soon enough It'll be back to normal: summer vacation. Haha lol:) who had a good day today? I didn't... Nothing worst wasting your time over, just school stuff:) I think I'm gonna try to write a chapter to Shadows, my co-write with Love2Write21, tonight. It'll probably be up tomorrow or the day after:) Who can't wait for Season 2 re-runs starting Monday? Hmm? I can't wait for the 90 min TV-movie! Yay! I'll see y'all tomorrow! :) also: **

**Guest: I'll put it on my prompt list! **

**ilovethisfic/umi4ever: (sorry if I spelling it wrong) I think I can do that as maybe a two or three short, but I love the idea:) **


	24. Chapter 24

Drabble #24:American Traditions

Prompted by: Guest (anon review)

* * *

_Eddie_

"Come on, please!" I whine to Patricia. She had came to stay in America with me over the summer for the first time.

"I don't want to go to a restaurant, alright! You know I don't do them..."

"But it's the Fourth of July!" I plead.

"Ugh, fine. We can celebrate the 'Fourth of July,' but no restaurants." She agrees.

"Yes! Yacker you're awesome!" I thank her, kissing her cheek quickly. She rolls her eyes.

* * *

Later that night, I end up 'dragging' her to my friends barbecue, and we eat hotdogs.

"Why are we doing this again?" She groans.

"Because it's an American tradition." I smile at her. She takes another bite of her hot dog, and then my friend calls out:

"Hey! Eddie, Patricia! You guys want some sparklers or poppers?"

"Some what now?" Patricia asks, clearly confused.

"Just come on..." I assure her. I take her hand in mine, leading her over to my friend.

"Um, give us two boxes of sparklers and two packages of poppers would ya Remmie?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure." He nods, handing us everything. Patricia takes the mini fireworks in her hands, and I tell her to just follow me. We go over to a place that is not that occupied, and I pull out the poppers, setting the sparklers on the ground.

"Okay, what do I do?" Patricia mutters, fiddling with the box. I laugh at her, and then open the box for her.

"Here. What you want to do is take a popper, like so." I say, twirling one between my fingers. "And then you throw it on the ground!" I yell, and it makes a loud "Pop!" Sound against the pavement. She laughs, taking a whole handful and chucks them at the ground.

"Haha this is fun." She laughs, her accent reigning thick. Eventually we run out of poppers, and then move onto the sparklers.

"Now what you do with these is," I start, taking one from the package. "And then you can either light it with a lighter, or you can stick it in the torch thing right here." I say, bringing the tip to the torch, and watching it burst into flames. She jumps, ignoring my use of the word 'torch.'

"Oh gosh I'm scared." She laughs, taking a sparkler from the box, and then lighting it on fire.

"Just run around with it!" I shout, doing the same with mine. For the next ten minutes, we swing our arms in the air, drawing invisible pictures with the sparklers. "Hey, the fireworks are starting." I say, looking up at the sky. We climb onto be roof of the garage, bringing a blanket with us. We both lay down, and I wrap my arms around her.

"This is fun." She yawns, while I just smile down at her.

"Close your eyes, go to sleep." I say as the fireworks end. She does as I say, falling asleep in my arms.

* * *

**Awes! I think this one actually turned out pretty good! This is my first update today, and many more to come! I'm not sure why but ever since last night I've felt like writing a lot... Weird right? Haha no... Also, anyone noticed that I've updated this every single day this week? Whoo! I'm a little proud! Send in prompts and stuff! Review! (; **


	25. Chapter 25

Drabble #25: Spring Allergies

Prompted by: Guest (anon reviewer)

* * *

_Eddie_

As May came, the flowers blossomed and bloomed, meaning that spring was finally here. For most people, that meant joy and excitement. What that meant for me: allergies. I could've sworn that someone went and painted dust all over the whole entire house. I've been sneezing like crazy all day. I sneeze once again.

"Someone got a bad case of spring fever?" I hear a voice, Patricia.

"Haha, very funny Yacker." I mock. She rolls her eyes and then plops down next to me on the couch. "A-ah-choo!" I sneeze, whole Patricia rolls her eyes again.

"Don't you have any medicine for that?" She asks.

"Yeah, but I ran out yesterday and Trudy said she would pick me up some later today." I explain. "Achoo!" I sneeze once more. "Agh! I hate this!" I whine.

"Who likes allergies?" Patricia asks.

"I don't know!" I snap.

"Whoa, grouchy much?"

"Sorry, it's just there allergies really- achoo! Suck..." I mutter, sliding my back down the couch.

"Oh, c'mere." She says, wrapping her arms around me, and nuzzling her head into my neck. I smile, and kiss her hair: without sneezing.

"You're the best, you know that?" I tell her.

"Oh believe me, I know." She laughs, while I sneeze again.

* * *

**We've hit 100 reviews! whooo! thanks so so so much! YUPP, it sucked, I'm sorry:( I wrote this last night and couldn't really do much for it to be a long drabble. Also, Sacred Moments tomorrow, and then Love2Write21 and I are going to figure out the whole Shadows situation... So, yeah... PM either of us or just simply review and let us know any suggestions you have:) Thanks for reviewing! **

**Guest- Yes I can write a prompt about Patricia visiting Eddie in America:) **

**Shoutout to Got2LiveItBigTime for being my 100th review! Thanks so much! **


	26. Chapter 26

Drabble #26: Graduation

Prompted by: xXAquaMangoXx

* * *

_Eddie_

Clink clink clink clink clink! Trudy slightly hit the side of her glass with her spoon, grabbing all of our attention's. "I'd like to make a toast! To the class of 2014!" She beams, and we all echo her, clinking glasses. Patricia Williamson, my girlfriend of about three years, sits next to me, beaming at the others. Today we had officially graduated, and were celebrating with a big fancy meal, made by Trudy. "Oh dearies! I'm so proud of you all!" She gushes, coming around to hug us all. I smile at Patricia, who is taking a sip from her drink.

"I can't believe that we finally graduated." Willow says, astonished.

"Yeah, especially me and Lewis over here." Jerome jokes. We all laugh.

"I'm really going to miss this place, ya know? Kind of my second home." Joy says, and I know what she's speaking for all of us.

"Remember that one time in ninth year? When we had that play for the first time? It was a train wreck..." Mara brings up. I see Sibuna exchange glances, but then laugh it off afterwards.

"I remember that!" Patricia exclaims.

"So... If you had to choose, what would be your favorite year?" Willow asks. We all exchange glances.

"Mine would have to be ninth year. The year when Nina came." Fabian chimes, and we all smile.

"How about you Yacker?" I ask her with a smirk. She thinks for a second, and then replied:

"Tenth year. Definitely." She says softly, blushing a bit. I kiss her cheek, and she smiles.

"Same." I reply. Then the phone rings. Trudy answers it. We all continue to eat and talk, until Trudy comes over, a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Trudy?" Alfie questions, pulling Willow a bit closer.

"It appears that Eddie's mum has flown in to take him home. She's over at the school right now with Mr. Sweet." Everyone's gazed turn to me. I gulp.

"Did they say anything?" I ask carefully.

"Mr. Sweet informed me that your flight is tomorrow morning, and that he wishes to see you immediately." Trudy informs us. Glowing faces turn sad, and laughter turns into silence. I sigh.

"I guess I better go get my bags then." I mutter, slumping down the hallway to my room, grabbing he suitcases. When I return, the whole house is crowded in the main hallway.

"Bye Jr." Jerome comes over, giving me a bro hug.

"Bye Jerry." I say, while he rolls his eyes. Next is Joy. She gives me a quick hug. "Make sure Jerry doesn't hurt you, alright?" I joke, and she goes over to Jerome. Willow then comes over, and hugs me, then behind to talk really fast:

"Oh my gosh! It's so sad that you're leaving! Make sure that you keep in touch with all of us!" She squeals.

"Hey, a word of advice- stay off the sugar?" I suggest, earning a laugh from everyone. Eventually everyone comes and says goodbye, leaving only Patricia.

"We'll leave you two." Fabian whispers, smiling weakly and parading everyone into the common room.

"I guess this is it, isn't it?" I ask her. She nods.

"I guess it is."

"C'mere Yacker." I say, pulling her into a hug. I could tell she was trying to be strong. "I'll see you eventually, okay?"

"Okay." She agrees. I kiss her passionately, and saying our final goodbyes, head out the door.

* * *

I walk over to school in silence, my head hanging low. I knock at my dad's door. My mom answers.

"Eddie! It's so great to see you!" She says, hugging me.

"Yeah, thanks mom." I say.

"So, are you excited about going back to America?" She beams. "I know that you've always hated this place..." I turn to my dad, who look slightly offended, and then reply:

"Actually no, mom, I'm not. And I don't hate this place." My answer is firm, but hard to choke out.

"Oh whatever, come on, we're staying at a nearby hotel, and then our flight heads off at about ten tomorrow morning." She grins, trying to pull me out the door.

"No." I say.

"What?" She asks.

"I believe I said no, mom." Her smile fades.

"What do you mean by no?"

"What I mean, is that no, I'm not going back to America. I want to stay here in England." I answer.

"See what you've done! This is all you're fault! Now I'm never going to see my own son!" My mom cries, shooting at my dad.

"Stop! Stop! This decision had nothing to do with either one of you." I say. My mom turns her head.

"I think I know what Edison here is trying to say." My dad chimes in. I weakly smile at him, and begin to talk.

"When I first came to England, no. I didn't want to stay. But over the past three years-" I take a gulp. " I have fallen in love." My mom gasps.

"That's a lie! Who with? That Williams girl?" She spat. My blood begins to boil.

"If you are talking about Patricia _Williamson_, then yes. You are correct. I would do anything for her, okay, I love her to death and nothing you say or do is going to change that." I say. My answer is final.

"Love is a powerful thing, Erin." My dad says, looking down in his lap. "You can't tear it apart." I smile at him.

"Thanks, dad."

"Anytime, _Eddie_." He replies.

"Okay look, if you want to stay here, I understand. You take care of her though, okay?" She comes to realize, and I hug her. "Now go get here!" She beams. I then grab my suitcases, and run out of the school.

* * *

I knock on the front door. Jerome answers.

"Forget something?" He asks.

"Nope. I'm staying." I gleam, and then step into Anubis house.

"We'll if you must know, right now my girlfriend is voluntarily comforting yours." He says. I then race up the steps, but am careful as I approach he upstairs corridor.

"Eddie?!" Joy gasps. "What are you doing!?"

"Look, I came back, and I'm staying in England. But I need you to go so I can talk to Patricia." I explain.

"Yeah yeah, alright... She's in bed sobbing right now though." She frowns, and my heart breaks a little. I don't like seeing her hurt.

"Hey. Joy told me that you were upset." I say, entering her room, and putting on my best British accent.

"Well yeah, how else am I supposed to feel?" She asks, her face not moving from her pillow, so she can't see me.

"I don't know, happy?" I ask, still in an accent.

"Your no help at all, Fabian." She cries.

"It's not Fabian." I say, returning to my normal voice. She looks up.

"Eddie?!" She asks, running over to me and hugging me.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I joke, and she kisses me passionately. We eventually pull apart for air, and she speaks:

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a flight tomorrow morning?"

"Nope, I'm staying here in England." I tell her, and her face just lights up.

"I love you so much." She whispers, hugging me while tears of joy slip down her face.

" I love you too. Okay, hang on I'm sorry, there's just something I need to do." I say. She looks at me curiously. I stick my hand in my pocket, and pull out a small velvet box. "_Yacker_ Williamson, will you please, make me the happiest person in the universe, and marry me?" I am now down on one knee, and diamond ring in the box.

"Eddie! Yes! Oh my gosh a million times yes!" I slip the ring on her finger, and she pulls me into a long kiss. When we break away, all she says is:

"Good thing you're staying in England."

* * *

**Personally, I loved this Drabble! Even thought it was like WAAAAAAAYYY longer than any Drabble or one-shot I've ever written... Mhm... I couldn't write this last night because I think I went to bed around 10:30, because my head was killing me! Ugh! So I didn't get much writing done, but if you review a lot, I'm sure it'll make me happy! Maybe go for at least 5 reviews on this? I think that this is my best Drabble so far:) **


	27. Chapter 27

Drabble #27: Ways To Get Kicked Out of Walmart

Prompted by: Ajluv

* * *

_Eddie_

I was fingering a piece of paper that I slipped into my pocket. Yacker stood next to me a worried look on her face. "Why are we doing this again?" She groans. I laugh, and pull out the piece of paper. '100 Ways To Get Kicked Out of Walmart' it reads. I smirk at this. Patricia and I had already hand picked 10 favorites of ours, and were going to proceed with them in a few minutes. We both step into Walmart, as I read the first one we have chosen:

"Number nine: When there are people behind you, walk REALLY SLOW, especially in thin narrow aisles. Let's get this started." We go and find a thin narrow aisle, and go in front of people, walking a slow as possible.

"Excuse me? Could you walk a little faster?" The person behind us snaps.

"Sorry, we're just really sore. Too much football, ya know?" Patricia answers. We repeat this to a few other people, then step off to the side to review the list.

"Number twelve, play with the automatic doors." Patricia reads, and we both smirk. "Easy enough." She shrugs. We walk to the front of the store, proceed to doing do.

"Let me get that for ya ma'am." I exclaim, placing my foot down, and watching the door open.

"Erm, thank you?" She responds. I glance over to Yacker, who is constantly jumping up and down on the mats, causing the doors to snap open and close. I mouth 'next.' To her, and we make our way over to a different area of the store.

"Number thirteen: Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long," etc. see if they play along to avoid embarrassment." I read, and burst into laughter.

"Come on." She says, pulling me by the arm. I smile at her, as we approach a woman who looks to be in about her mid-thirties.

"Oh my gosh! Is that you?" Patricia practically squeals, and goes over to the woman, hugging her.

"Do I know you?" She asks uncomfortably.

"You don't remember me?" Patricia asks, like she's about to cry.

"Sorry." She says weakly, exiting the store. We both burst out into laughter. Next I approach a man who looks like he's about his fifty's or sixty's.

"Hey! I know you! Since when did you move back here?" I ask. He looks around, and then replies:

"Just a few months ago actually, my wife and I decided it was about time we move back. Well, I have to go now." He says.

"Why don't you call me later? We can meet up okay?" I smile, looking like an idiot.

"Yeah... I'll do that..." As soon as he is gone, we both burst out laughing.

"Now, put M&M's on layaway." I read. We both go to a checkout counter, and grab a bag of M&M's tossing then on the counter. "Can I out these on layaway?" I ask, trying to keep a straight face. The cashier looks at me like I'm crazy, but responds :

"Erm, yeah sure." We thank her, and go back to a different part of Walmart. Next we end up moving the 'CAUTION: WET FLOOR.' Signs to the carpet, and after we spend about fifteen minutes playing with the calculators so that they all spell: 'hello' upside down.

"Alright, number 46: The ultimate test of sleuth, I joke. When someone steps away from their cart, take off with it without saying a word." She reads. We go over to an aisle, where an old lady is looking at vitamins: shocker. I swiftly push the cart out, and down another aisle. "I guess Sibuna pays off, doesn't it?" She asks with a smirk. Lastly, Patricia and I stuff our pockets with any and every free sample we can manage, and press all the 'try me' buttons.

"Alright: number 101, Makeout with your girlfriend to make people uncomfortable." I smirk.

"That's not on the-" I cut her off by pressing my lips I hers, and just as we begin making out, a voice pulls us apart.

"Ahem." A worker starts. "There has been many customer complaints that two teenagers have been causing trouble in the store. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Patricia and I fake frown, but when we reach outside, we begin laughing historically.

* * *

**Okay, a bit unusual of what I usually write, but whatever... It was a prompt! Okay! Haha lol... I think that I'll be asking questions after every chapter, so here's this chapter's:**

**What's been your favorite season of HOA so far? **

**Please answer;) Love you guys:)**


	28. Chapter 28

Drabble #28: Cliché

Prompted by: Peddie4eva

* * *

_Patricia_

"You have a good time, Yacker?" Eddie asks. He'd just taken me on a date, a picnic in the woods, to be exact.

"Of course I did, how could I not?" I smirk. I look up at the sky. "We'd better head back, looks like it's gonna rain soon..."

"Eh, don't worry. It's shouldn't start raining anytime soon." He says. I decide not to argue, just let him throw an arm around me, pulling me closer. Just then it starts to sprinkle. I groan, shivering slightly. "You cold?" He asks.

"No..." I mutter. I will not be showing weakness anytime soon. He rolls his eyes, slipping off his army jacket, and lying it carefully over my shoulders.

"Sure you're not..." He whispers in my ear. His voice sends chills down my spine, and he grasps my hand, lacing out fingers together. I smile, and breathe in the scent of moisture in the air. We are almost home when Bam! It begins to pour.

"Agh!" I screech. He laughs.

"Oh relax, you won't melt..." He teases.

"That's what you think..." I mutter.

"Do you ever stop yacking?" He groans.

"You know what? I'm not exactly in the best mood right now, okay? First off, it's raining! Second-" He cuts me off by kissing me. I softly kiss back, rain falling over our heads. We pull away, and I answer: "I thought we weren't cliché?"

"Eh, we have our moments..." He smirks, bringing his lips to mine once more.

* * *

**Yeah, came out worse than I thought **

**:( Oh well... Also, a lot of you answered Season 2 for your favorite season! I agree! This chapter was dedicated to everyone who was involved in the Boston tragedy today:( so sad:( #PrayForBoston **

**This chapter's question: **

**What's your favorite Peddie moment?**

**I'll see y'all tomorrow with another update:)**


	29. Chapter 29

Drabble #29: Meet The Parents

Prompted by: Got2LiveItBigTime

* * *

_Eddie_

I straightened my tie, and ran a hand through my hair. Patricia's parents would be here any minute. Patricia had invited them to the house for dinner. Apparently they wanted to meet me or something. All I knew is that I didn't want to mess this up. A knock is then found at my door.

"Come in." I call. Patricia opens the door. She wears a midnight blue blouse with ruffles, black skinny jeans, and black glitter ballet flats. I've been spending to much time with Amber...

"Hey you." She smiles.

"Hey. Someone's looking fancy." I tease, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Not so bad yourself, Slimeball." She smirks.

"Your parents here yet?"

"They should be pulling up any minute." She answers. We then hear the honk of a horn. "Speak of the devils..." She mutters. I laugh. "Nervous?" She asks, as we walk ink the main hall.

"Uh, you could say that." I try to laugh off. Didn't work very well.

"Come on." She says, pulling me to the door. Patricia grabs the handle, pushing to open, and in come her parents. Her mom- light brown hair, and blue eyes. Father- Mostly grey hair, and hazel eyes. Both were tall, and dressed very nice. "Hi mum! Dad!" She says, hugging them both.

"Hi Patricia! Where's this boyfriend of yours?" Her mom teases, Patricia blushing slightly.

"Actually, he's right here." She says, ushering me forward.

"It's nice to meet you both." I say, shaking both of their hands.

"You hurt her I hurt you, got it?" Her father threatens. I tense.

"Got it. Besides, I'm pretty sure Patricia would hurt me before you did." I say, trying to break the ice. Her father's face softens, while her mother just laughs.

"Very true. Why don't we all go sit down and eat?" She suggests. While walking behind them, I could've sworn I heard her say: "I like him." We all take our seats at the table , and begin to eat the meal Trudy has left out for us.

"You're American, are you not?" Patricia's dad asks.

"Ah yes, I am actually. Came here last year." I grin. Patricia takes a sip of her drink.

"So what do you think of England?"

"It's great!" I exclaim. "A bit cold though, I'm originally from California so... Enough about me, what about you?" I ask, immediately regretting it.

"Well what would you like to know?" Her mother asks. I smirk.

"Yeah, what would you like to know?" Patricia glares.

"I guess I'd have to start off by asking if Patricia was always this feisty." I smirk once more.

"Oh was she, her and Piper always got into fights, usually caused by her." I gulped, knowing that was a sensitive subject for her.

"So I've heard a lot of what's happened from last term. Is it true that she dumped a jug of milk all over you?" Her mother laughs. Patricia rolls her eyes.

"Haha yeah, it's true. I learned my lesson though, believe me." I explain. "Tell me, when she was little did she always dump drinks on people's heads?"

"Well, I'm not sure where she got that from..." Her dad laughs.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously. Patricia looks down in her lap.

"We're Patricia's adopted parents. We've only known her since she was about ten, didn't she tell you? They died in a fire when she was around nine..." Her mother explains. I turn to Patricia.

"I'm just gonna go..." She manages, exiting the room. I sigh.

"You know what to do by now, don't you?" Her father says sympathetically.

"Yeah..." I sigh, getting up, and following Patricia. I find her sitting on the top step of the stairs, face in her knees. "Hey..." I whisper. She looks up. Her face is tear-stained, makeup running. "Are you mad?"

"At you, no... Not at all... I just didn't want you to find out, because y-you'd hate me and-" I stop her there, by pressing my lips to her softly.

"Patricia. Why on earth would I ever hate you?" I scowl.

"I don't know... I just don't to pity, ya know?" She sighs, wiping her eyes.

"C'mere." I say, wrapping my arms around her, nuzzling her face into my neck. I kiss her hair. "Go to sleep..." I whisper as we both drift off.

* * *

**I liked how this turned out! Also, guest who kept reviewing on Precious moments- Don't like, don't read. That's all I have to say right now. I'll have updates of Sacred Moments on Wednesdays and Sundays... I think... Yeah... And then whenever these come along... Thanks so much for all the reviews! This chapter's question: **

**Do any of you play musical instruments?**

**I know, not HOA related... Oh well... I play violin, a little bit of cello and piano:) Bless you(;**


	30. Chapter 30

Drabble #30: Up In Flames

Prompted by: from a hopeless teen

* * *

_Patricia_

Black smokes filled the air, ash and soot falling to the ground as we speak. Just minutes ago I was in my room, listening to music. That's part of the reason I didn't hear anyone yelling- there was a fire. And I was in the middle of it right now. Anubis house went up in flames, unexpected to all of us. I had smelled the thick air, and began noticing the change in temperature. It felt as if I was as close as the sun.

"Ah!" I yelped, as a banister came falling down, burning my foot. I ignored the pain, and managed to make it down the stairs. Problem was, the front door was blocked, and it was getting very hard to see. "Help! HELP!" I screeched. There was a banging at the door. It began cooling down by the front door. Then someone came in: Eddie. "Eddie! Help me!" I shout.

"Yacker!" He yells. Part of the window frame from Victor's office falls between us, separating us.

"What do I do?!" I cry. Tears cascade down my cheeks, as smoke fills my lungs. I begin to cough. He then kicks the window frame, clearing a path for me.

"Come on!" He yells, as we pass through the door. Emergency teams are spread out in the grounds of the school, lights flashing everywhere. "Yacker..." He whispers, pulling me to him. I wrap my arms around him, feeling his warmth.

"Excuse me? Did you just come out from there?" An official asks.

"Yeah, why?" I return.

"We just need to check you out real quick. Him too." He answers, bringing is over to the truck. He puts us both on an oxygen mask, and takes our blood pressure, then begins to run several other tests. "You should fine, but just drink a lot of water." They answer, while we nod. Eddie helps me off the truck, as we go find a bench to sit. Tears accidentally slip from my eyes, as I dry them quickly.

"Hey, what is it? I know that you wouldn't be crying over something like this..." He says cautiously, because usually I would snap at him.

"It's just... Anubis house is on fire! Or was... Whatever... This is where I grew up. We might not be able to come back here... You may have to go back to America..." I panic.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Yacker. Freeze." He instructs. "None of that is happening. I'm not going back to America. Trust me. Alright? As its fine... The firefighters will take care of it, okay? Just calm..." He assures me, as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah... I guess..." I sigh.

"There's the Yacker I know... And love..." He smiles, while I bring his lips to mine.

* * *

**Kinda short, sorry:( been listening to music and writing all day:) School was alright today:) Please review and prompt! Also, later tomorrow I'll be posting a two-shot called Mistake, which was prompted by umi4ever. First chapter will be tomorrow, and then second will be probably Saturday, or maybe Friday... Depending on the response! So look out for that! This is my 30th Drabble! Yay! Hehe cool... Okay so I was taking a French quiz yesterday, and the conversation was between two people name Nina and Martin... I starting freaking out in the middle of class... It was funny... Haha this chapter's question: **

**What's your favorite song?**

**Mine: Just Give Me A Reason- P!nk and Nate Ruess;) Or Feel This Moment- Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera:D Bless you!**


	31. Chapter 31

Drabble #31: Salad

Prompted by: Love2Write21

* * *

_Patricia_

"Trixie? Are you feeling alright?" Alfie asks, looking at me wearily.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Why do you ask?" I ask, eyebrows raised.

"Your eating a salad." He states, chuckling a bit.

"Haha very funny Alfredo..." I retort. Fabian, KT, Willow and everyone else are off doing who-knows-what, while Eddie is off seeing his dad. That's why I'm eating now. "You know what? Your right... This is absolutely disgusting..." I say, pushing it away from me.

"I'm sure Trudy can fix you up something else-"

"No it's fine, I'm not hungry anymore..." I lie, heading up to my room. Truth is, I'm starving. Have been all week. Several days ago, I was at school in the drama room, and these girls, were just sitting there. Until one of then called me a day cow. They all had perfect teeth, long blonde hair. I rolled my eyes, and quickly brushed it off. But truth was, it really hurt me. A lot. So that night, I agreed to go on a diet. I began eating less. I eventually tried sticking my fingers down my throat, but it was just too hard... So that meant I just had to eat less... I'm pretty sure no one's noticed... Except for maybe Alfie right there but whatever. A knock at my door is then heard. "Come in." I call. Eddie answers.

"Hey." He says.

"Oh hey, how was takeout?" I ask.

"Eh, pretty good... Never as good as Trudy'd food though." We both laugh. We sit there, talking for hours on end, until Victor calls:

"It is ten o'clock! You all know what that means! You have five minutes, precisely, and then I shall want to hear... A pin... Drop!" We both sigh.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then?" He asks.

"I guess so..." I sigh. "Night." I offer.

"Night." He responds, pecking my lips, and heading off. I sigh. I feel a bit bad lying to him.

I wake up the next morning, and smile at the sun. Haha no... I wake up, and then groan, looking at the clock: 6:00. I hurry, get dressed, do my hair, and hop down the stairs. I take my usual seat, next to Eddie, as he throws an arm around me. I smile, and begin to pick at my food. "What's wrong? Not hungry or something?" He asks.

"Yeah, that's it... Not very hungry... I'm gonna head off early, yeah?" I offer weakly. He sighs.

"Alright, just be careful..." I smile, and grab my bags, heading over to school. I walk alone, as the birds chirp, the sun shines, and temperature rises. My stomach growls. I sigh. That's it. I couldn't take it anymore! I don't care what people think!

"Yeah right..." I mumble to myself. Just then, a pair of arms come up, snaking around my waist, and spin me around. "Ah! Eddie!" I squeal, as he sets me down.

"Whoa Yacker... Are you sure you're alright? You've gotten thinner..." He asks, concerned wiped across his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just-" I cut myself off by sobbing. Eddie brings me in for a hug, while I just sit there, sobbing into his shirt. "I started to diet." I explain between cries.

"Why? Patricia you don't need to diet..." He says softly.

"Yeah I guess I've realized that... Now..." I mumble. "These girls, at school- they called me a fat cow..." I sigh. He looks angry.

"They're lucky they're girls..." He mutters. I laugh a bit, as he slings an arm around me. "You promise you'll stop, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise. Besides... I'm starving!" I exclaim, as we both begin to laugh.

* * *

**How many y'all liked Palfie friendship? I know I did:) haha I've been cracking down on myself for writing these prompts... Surprisingly , I've pre-written the last few:) this chapter's question: **

**If you had to choose one of Senkhara'a curses, which would it be? Patricia's voice loss, Amber's aging, Alfie's de-aging, or Fabian's memory loss? **

**I would pick Patricia's voice loss, because I would LOVE to kiss Eddie! :D Also, my goal is 50 drabbles by the time I get out of school! Not a lot more than that, but around there:) I get out of school in the second week of June, btw:)**


	32. Chapter 32

Drabble #32: May 23rd

Prompted by: PeddieTogether4Ever

* * *

_Patricia_

I woke up. Empty room. Weird. I decided to ignore it, moving on. I grab my phone off of my nightstand: 1 new message. I unlock it, and then see that the message is from Piper.

Hey sis! Happy bday! Sry, can't call... Friends r taking me 2 a music fest. Luv ya!

I roll my eyes and smile. May 23rd, 2013, my phone reads. That date always gives me the chills. I hurry up and get ready, slipping into my uniform, and leaving my hair naturally wavy. Stepping into my favorite pair of combat boots, I shuffle down the stairs, and into the common room. My stomachs growls as I approach the table. "Morning Patricia." Joy smiles. I roll my eyes.

"Morning..." I mumble back, taking my seat. "Where's Eddie?" I ask.

"Oh, he's just in his room. Probably getting something for his special someone's special day..." Alfie jokes. I roll my eyes, for the third time in about ten minutes.

"Highly doubt that, he probably forgot anyways..." I mutter, scooping myself some cereal.

"Oh please, all he does is ramble on and on about you... I highly doubt that he could forget your birthday." Fabian smiles at me. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks." I smile.

"To Trixie's birthday!" Jerome toasts, as we all clink glasses and laugh.

"Morning everybody!" Eddie calls, entering the room. "Why's everybody clashing glasses?" He asks.

"Oh we're-" Willow starts, but I just cut her off.

"It's this tradition we used to do, years ago. Time to bring it back." Everyone gives me a weird look, but I ignore it.

"Actually-" This time it's Joy I cut off.

"Why do you call it clashing anyways? Is that some weird American word I've never heard of? KT?" I ask, shooting her a harsh glance.

"Umm, nope... Never heard of that one..." She says, giving me an odd look, while I breathe a sigh of relief. "Well, I better head off..."

"Yeah, great idea KT." I smile, as Eddie looks at me weird.

"Yacker, you okay?" He asks suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say a bit too quickly.

"Okay... Come on! We've got a long day ahead of us!" He says, tossing an arm around my shoulder.

"Like what?" I pipe up.

"Oh, school... Tires ya out, ya know?" He says.

"Yeah, I know..." I reply, disappointed.

* * *

We head over to school, just talking about nonsense. In a way, I was a bit sad that he hasn't mentioned my birthday. Maybe he has actually forgotten... I sigh, shrugging my shoulders, and heading off to class.

We arrive back at the house, and I see that no one has done anything for my birthday. Just as I instructed. Throughout the day, everyone ended up giving me individual presents. Joy, a best friend's necklace. KT, a leather cuff bracelet with spikes, which I happened to like very much... Fabian, a gift card, Jerome and Alfie, new hair extensions. Then from Mara and Willow, a brand new pair of combat boots. I thanked them all, then ended up stuffing all my new presents underneath the bed.

"Hey." Eddie said, walking in my room.

"Oh hey." I mumble.

"What's up?" He asks in an weird tone.

"Eddie... Ugh never mind!" I growl.

"Whoa... Yacker... What's up?"

"I knew it. You did forget my birthday, didn't you?" I huff. Surprisingly, he just smiles. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I sneer.

"I was just coming up to give you your present. Thought you weren't going to crack." He smirks, pulling out a slim, black box from behind his back. I smile, walking over to him and snatching it from him.

"This better make up for your little trick." I grumble.

"Oh, I think it will." I open it, and there lays a bejeweled necklace. Written in soft, cursive letters: Yacker.

"Eddie..." I smile.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

"No... I love it!" I laugh, as he puts it on me.

"Now we just have to see if your gift for my birthday will live up to this..." He jokes.

"When's your birthday again?" I tease.

* * *

**Sorry if there was no cute Peddie moment... I'm exhausted... Have to go to Mexican Fiesta for dinner, then to a bunch of other stores to shop for shelves... That's my Saturday night... Mhm... This chapter's question:**

**When is your birthday? **

**Mine is January 28th, same as xXAquaMangoXx's! Hehe review please! I want** **to try to get to 200 reviews by Drabble 40? Pwease? :3**


	33. Chapter 33

Drabble #33: Heart Twins

Prompted by: Nutmeg (anon)

* * *

_Eddie_

Today was Valentines Day! And I was planning on surprising Patricia, with a bunch of romantic stuff. I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, chocolate and flowers in hand. I know what you're thinking right now: total sap.

"Sorry sorry!" Patricia mumbles, coming down the stairs, almost tripping down the last step.

"Careful there." I tease. "I believe these are for you." Her eyes light up as I reveal my gifts. She takes them, then kisses me softly.

"Thank you."

"Oh believe me, this is only the start."

"And that worries me..." She jokes.

"Ah, come on..." I say, tossing my arm around her an heading off to school.

* * *

After first class, I pull gift number two out of my locker: a charm bracelet, each charm having a different cute saying. I walk over to her and Joy. "Oh hey Eddie, I'll just be going..." She mumbles, leaving the two of us alone.

"And gift number two awaits." I say, pulling it out, which is wrapped in tissue paper.

"What? Eddie-"

"Just open it." I cut her off.

"Eddie I'm not-"

"Yacker, stop yacking!" I laugh.

"Fine..." She groans. She opens it, and just says: "Wow. Thanks Eddie."

"Are you okay? You look different..." I say, confused by her reaction.

"I've been trying to tell you-"

"You know what? Never mind... I get when I'm not wanted..." I say, storming off.

* * *

After school, I go up to Patricia's room to apologize for earlier. "Listen Patricia, about what I said today-"

"What did you say?" She mumbles.

"You know what, it doesn't matter, it's just I'm sorry. By the way, how did you like your gift?"

"Which one?" She replies.

"Ya know, the bracelet...?" I ask curiously.

"What bracelet?"

"Patricia are you okay?" I ask quickly.

"Me, I'm fine. You on the other hand, I'm not so sure about... What's up?" Her eyes soften.

"I don't know... Maybe I'm just tired?" I sigh.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." She suggests, leading the way. Sure enough, five minutes later, Trudy calls for dinner. We all take our seats, and I notice that there is an extra chair.

"Listen up everyone! Patricia's sister, Piper, is staying here for a few days. Make sure she feels welcome!" Trudy says cheerfully, while Alfie looks awkward, and my jaw just drops.

"I tried to tell you earlier Eddie." She smirks, siting next to KT. Patricia looks at me weird.

"I got you and Piper mixed up... Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" I ask, sounding a bit rude.

"Whoa, hold up Slimeball... I was going to tell you this morning, but we got caught up in the moment, ya know?" She whispers back.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble.

"It's okay, besides, Happy Valentines Day." She smirks, as we lean in to kiss.

* * *

**Hey! I don't know what to say... Hmmm... Lets get to 200 reviews! Chapter 40 if not sooner? Yeah... Question:**

**Who's the first couple you ever shipped in HOA?**

**Mine was Patrome, in season one. I really wanted Patricia to get a boyfriend:) but now it's Peddie all the way baby! R&R! ;3**


	34. Chapter 34

Drabble #34: Bonding Over Asthma

Prompted by: Ajluv

* * *

_Patricia_

"And today, we will be running track." Ms. Robinson announced. I sighed, along with the rest of the class. I was just a bit nervous, considering I had some slight asthma. I quickly shook it off, and followed the rest of the class outside.

By about half-way, I could barely breathe. Just then, I felt my legs give out and I collapsed in the middle of the track. Joy rushes over to me. "Inhaler! Where's her inhaler?!" Ms. Robinson shouts. Joy hands it to me, as I suck in a breath of air. I try to calm my breathing, but eventually black out.

I wake up, with an ice pack on my head, and lying in the infirmary. "What?"

"Hey Yacker..." A voice calls: Eddie. I smile at his voice. He holds my hand in his. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah... Why weren't you here earlier? When I needed help?" I ask frowning.

"I got sent here... For asthma issues..." He admits, as we both burst out laughing.

"I guess that's yet another thing we've got in cover, huh?" I smile.

"Yeah... It's just hard sometimes, ya know? I can't run track, or run at all really..." We both smile.

"You're not the only one." I smirk. "I remember once, before we found out I had asthma, that in school we were having a jump rope competition, and it was down between me and this other girl- Paige. It was in about 5th grade, and I had to stop because I couldn't breathe. After we figured out everything, I was really upset that I never won." I remember. He smiles.

"Once, my dad and I were fishing for the first time, and it was so humid, that my asthma started acting up, and we had to sail across the lake in our boat that my dad had only used once." He smiles. I grin.

"That must've been a scary experience."

"Oh yeah, my dad kept asking me if I was choking on a fish."

"I meant your dad driving a boat." I giggle. He kisses my cheek, and then squeezes my hand.

* * *

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated! I owe you an excuse, so here it is: I've been working on a new story:) yeah... I've written about six and a half chapters over the week, which I think is pretty good so far:) Also: anyone have an Instagram? I do! If enough people do, I'll tell y'all my username! Sorry if this is short:( Question: **

**What's your fave book?**

**Mine: The Hunger Games:)**


	35. Chapter 35

Drabble #35: In Search Of Cinderella

Prompted by: Moi:3

* * *

_Eddie_

Everyone had always compared us. Patricia and I. They had always compared us to fairy tales, which I for one, never understood.

But then, there was this one day: prom. Everyone had eventually already asked their dates.

Patricia walked slowly down the steps, dressed in a navy blue dress, with a black sheer glittery fabric on top. "You looks beautiful." I whisper on her ear, kissing her temple. She blushes. We link arms, as we head off to the school.

We arrive, and Patricia goes to talk to the girls for a few. I just stand there, admiring her. Auburn locks falling upon her shoulders, jade eyes sparkling against the light.

_"I think I'm falling for you, Yacker..."_

"What?" She asks, walking over.

"Nothing." I reply. She gives me an of look. "Just admiring you." I admit, causing her to blush. She smirks, and then leads me to the dance floor.

_"I'm just a tin can standing in front of a tank, asking her to dance with me..."_

We slowly sway to the music, as we inch closer... And closer...

_"What do I have to do to get a reaction?"_

I close the gap between us, her soft lips on mine. Once we pull away, she whispers: "I love you."

_"I just have to hear your whiny British yack and I turn to mush..."_

"I love you too." I whisper back as we make our way off the dance floor. We make our way outside, and sit on a bench. He rests her head on my chest.

_"You're safe now... You're with me..."_

_"Leave her alone..."_

She begins to fall asleep as I lace our fingers together. Her hand fits in mine, just like it was made for me. Like Cinderella's foot in her glass slipper. If I knew one thing for sure: She was my Cinderella.

_"Always was, and always will be..."_

* * *

**Sorry if its short, just a quick idea I came up with:) review!**

**What's your favorite movie?**

**Mine- Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Zombieland, Wizard of Oz to name a few:)**

**Also, sorry if I'm not posting as much, I have this huge test today and I get to take it home... My moms helping me with it:) It's math...yeah... Please review! We're almost at 200!**


	36. Chapter 36

Drabble #36: Clingy

Prompted by: PeddieTogether4Ever

* * *

_Patricia_

_"Okay... Patricia." Amber grins. "Truth or-"_

_"Dare." I say, grinning. She thinks for a moment, and then bursts into a smile. _

_"I dare you-" she says, looking at all of us, and then turning back to me, "To be a over clingy girlfriend for a day." My face drops, and everyone begins laughing._

_"And everyone knows that the great Patricia Williamson-" KT starts. _

_"Never backs out from a challenge." Joy and Willow finish for her. I sigh. _

_"Fine. When do I start?" I say, feeling a wave of confidence wash over me._

_"Tomorrow." Mara grins back_.

* * *

I wake up, remembering last night's game. I sigh, smiling a bit. You have to admit, it's kind of funny. I just hope that Eddie's not going to be as creeped out as I think he will. I get up, do my hair, and get dressed. Then, taking a bottle of Joy's perfume, I spritz it on my neck and on my wrist. "Go big or go home." I mutter.

I walk down the stairs, smirking, while Alfie shoots me a smile. Practically everyone knows about the date but Eddie. I go over to him, kiss his cheek and grasp his hand. He looks confused, but smiles a bit. "Hey Yacker." I begin to twirl a piece of my hair, while KT tries not to choke on her orange juice. Everyone basically sits their, watching us, amused.

"Want to walk over?" I suggest.

"Oh yeah sure." He says, as he tosses an arm around me. I smile, and wrap my arm around his back, as we head off together.

* * *

We were in third period and I don't think that Eddie had noticed anything. Well, he hasn't said anything at least. I sat there, stroking his arm. "Hey..." I whispered in his ear. "How about we cut class, and go do something?" I suggest. He doesn't respond. I sigh. We walk out after. "So... What'd you think about my little suggestion?"

"Okay seriously Patricia, I don't know what's gotten into you today. You've been really clingy, and not Patricia-like. Just-just stop! Okay?!" He says, slamming his locker and storming off. I bite my lip, and take off.

For the rest of the day, I avoid Eddie. Lucky me, I didn't have any other classes with him. I kept away from his classes, and locker. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Look, I'm sry bout what I said earlier_

I decide to ignore it. About ten minutes later, another buzz:

_Come on Yacker, yack. _

I roll my eyes, and push my phone back into my pocket, and walk off.

* * *

I arrive at the house, later that day. I walk straight into my room, only to find Eddie standing there. I sigh, and walk out. "Yacker wait!" He calls.

"What?" I sneer.

"I'm so so so sorry about what I said earlier. It's just that I'm so not used to you being like that it was kind of freaking me out and-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He smiles into the kiss, and then parts from me. "What was that for?"

"You were yacking too much." I grin. "And if you're wondering why I'm acting like a peppy cheerleader on crack, it's 'cause I got dared too." I explain. He nods.

"The great Patricia Williamson-"

"Never backs down from a challenge." I finish for him. We both smile, as he kisses my forehead.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated! And yeah, this is kind of overdue. About my other prompts: way overdue. So sorry! I've been stuck in writers block all week! Agh! Okay, so I need some advice... Boy advice... Yeah, this is gonna sound so embarrassing but hear it goes:D **

**Okay, so there's this guy. (Obviously.) And he's my exe's best friend. My ex has another girlfriend. Which I'm completely fine with. Anyways, he asked me out earlier in the year and I said no. Right now, I'm not aloud to date, and don't really want a boyfriend. But everyone keeps telling both of us that we should go out. But I'm not sure if he likes me. And then there's this other guy that likes me, and I can't even stand... But yeah... Any advice? Question:**

**What is/was your parents age limit for dating? **

**We've hit 200 reviews! Thank you all SOOO much!**


	37. Chapter 37

Drabble #37: Pabian?

Prompted by: FNRutterHoa

* * *

_Eddie_

I came home from school to see a weird sight- Patricia and Fabian on the couch, talking and laughing. I looked around, then awkwardly went over to them. "Hey guys..." I say, wrapping an arm around Patricia."

"Hey..." Patricia replies and shrugs off my arm. Fabian just smiles.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something later?" I ask.

"Sorry, can't. Fabian had to help me study for the exam." She replies. Fabian looks at me sympathetically. I bet I'm turning a bit red.

"Yeah, sorry mate." He replies.

"Sure, whatever. Have fun." I mutter, storming off.

I wake up the next day, I groan. I realize then what had happened yesterday. I decide to let go, and then get dressed. I walk out to the common room, only to find that Fabian is sitting in my seat. I shoot daggers at him, but he doesn't seem to notice. Apparently they're 'studying.' Studying my ass...

"Hey Yacker, wanna walk over?"

"Yeah sure, just let me go get my bag from upstairs." She replies. I then walk over to Fabian, and grab him by the collar.

"You stay away from Patricia." I mutter, releasing my grasp.

"Hey guys I'm ba- what's going on?" She asks. I smile, nudging Fabian. He smiles too.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Ready to head over?" I ask. She nods. I shoot Fabian a look over my shoulder. His eyes widen, as I take Patricia's hand,

and lead her outside. "Hey, can I ask you something?" She stops, as we are both in front of Anubis house.

"Sure?"

"Do you like Fabian?" I blurt. She gives me an odd look.

"Okay... I don't know whether to burst out laughing, puke, or smack you across the face."

"So you don't?" I ask. She nods.

"How on earth could you think- you got jealous didn't you?" She smirks.

"No-"

"You're blushing." She smiles, as we both begin cracking up. She squeezes me hand, then stands up taller to kiss me softly. I smile, and wrap my arms around her. "Don't worry, I'll always be yours." She whispers into my chest.

* * *

**Hehe awes! Personally, loved the ending:) okay, so, working on a new story! It's Peddie AU. Only on about like chapter 9... But I have a half day today so I figured I'd update! And that guy I like: hmm... Thanks SOOO much for the advice! Right now he's like my best guy friend. He's been through a lot in his life, and I totally respect his decision about telling people:) and the guy that likes me: OMG he's so annoying! It's ugh! Okay: question: hmmm...**

**Where's your favorite place to shop?!**

**Mine: Forever 21 okay! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! The last few chapters, I've gotten like 9+ reviews! Thanks so much!**


	38. Chapter 38

Drabble #38: New Year's Eve

Prompted by: Got2LiveItBigTime

* * *

_Patricia_

_11:34_, read the clock. I sighed. Thick flakes fell from the winter sky and a cold breeze swirled, causing the trees to howl. I sat alone, in my room. I sighed. 'It's New Year's Eve Patricia, you should be doing something fun...' My mind wanders. But unfortunately, I was spending it alone. Well, semi-alone. I could be downstairs, along with everyone else. But I decided to stay up here.

I grabbed my iPhone, and began listening to music. In my opinion, New Years wasn't that big of a deal to me. We just celebrate the new month. Happens 12 times a year, don't know why it's so important. I suddenly feel one of my earbuds rip out of my ear. "Hey!" I scowl. I looks up. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing?" My blonde-haired boyfriend asks. I roll my eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Eating a hippo?" I ring. He laughs.

"No, Yacker. I just wanted to know why you're being a loner and staying up here away from everyone." He teases. I scoff. "Seriously, why?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "New Years is boring. So I might as well stay up here."

"Alright, c'mon, we're going downstairs." He says, grabbing my wrist. I groan.

"Do I-"

"Yep." He answers. I throw my head back, but agreeably follow him. I glance at the time: _11:48_. I bite my lip.

"What are we doing?" I whisper.

"Right now? Not much."

"You make no sense, I hope you know that." I remind him. He chuckles. He hands me a piece of chocolate that I eventually begin to nibble on. I eventually give up and let the sweet taste melt in my mouth.

"Hey you guys! The countdowns starting!" Mara calls, as we all gather in the common room.

"60...59...58...57...56..." Everyone begins to chant.

"I am so not wasting my breathe on this". I mutter. Eddie pops a smile.

"10...9...8..." I roll my eyes. "4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screams, and balloons begin to pop, and confetti behind to fly.

"You know what happens at midnight, right?" Eddie asks. I give him a confused look. He smirks, then carefully brings his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss, as glitter floats down over us. We pull apart, and he whispers: "Happy New Year."

* * *

**Heeeey! It's an update! Sorry if you don't like it:( So... Who wants to know what's going on in my life? The kid that likes me: He punched on of my best guy friends. I'm pissed at him, and no, I don't like him back. The person I like: This is his last year:( next year he's going to a private school:( I feel horrible:( want the full story? PM me... Q's:**

**What do you do for New Years?**

**Me: it changes every year, usually just stay up though... Thanks so much for the reviews!**


	39. Chapter 39

Drabble #39: Cat Allergies

Prompted by: NAFANUBISTSEGGIB (anon reviewer)

* * *

_Eddie _

"Eddie! You won't believe what followed me in here!" Patricia's voice shouted from the other room.

"What?" I ask, as she enters the room with a cat. A black cat. "What is that?"

"It's a cat. A black cat of course, nothing can ever not be creepy around here..." She mumbles, stroking its fur. "Wanna pet her?"

"No thanks, I'm good." I assure.

"Awe, big bad boy Sweet afraid of a cat?" She teases. I scoff.

"Just for that, fine. Give her here." I say, as Patricia lays her in my arms. "See? Your a nice girl, aren't you? Ah-ah-achoo!" I sneeze.

"Oooohhhh..." Patricia calls. "Now I see."

"Yeah, now you see." I frown. "What's her name anyways?"

"Erm, I'm not sure. Let me see her tag." She instructs. "Maybelline? Yeah, Maybelline..."

"Is there a possibility that this is Amber's cat?" I think.

"No, she's already had a cat. Plus, she has a Dalmatian, Precious at home."

"Okay... Lets just- ACHOO!" I hear Patricia laughing. "Let me guess... I'm breaking out in hives-"

"All over your neck? Yep." She responds. I sigh.

"I'll just go to bed, usually helps..." I mutter.

I wake up the next morning, only a huge bag of cat food and numerous number of stuffed cats scattered throughout the room. I pick up a note that lays on my nightstand.

_Like my surprise? -Yacker _

* * *

**This is WAAAAAAAAYYY overdue... Thanks to the guest who reminded me to do this;) I hadn't forgotten, but was kind of procrastinating... Sorry... How about you guy check out my new story called Just Give Me A Reason! Also, I think I'll be posting my other new story, called Reign, on May 19th. Luff ya!**


	40. Chapter 40

Drabble #40: Roxy and Chris

Prompted by: Nutmeg (anon)

* * *

_Eddie_

"Dad! Chris is taking my candy!" My six year old daughter, Roxy, shouts.

"Mummy said that I needed to share!" Chris, just turned nine, defended. I rolled my eyes, and then went into the living room. I see them fighting over a pile of M&M's. I scoop them up, and them put them in my mouth.

"DADDY!" They both shout.

"Edison! What did you do to them now?!" Patricia yells. I smirk.

"I ate their candy..." I mumble.

"Sometimes I swear I have three kids..." She mutters. She then picks up Roxy, and places her on her hip. I give her and Chris a look, and then they both smile, running to their rooms.

"Hey, did you forget something?" I ask her. She looks at me curiously.

"No... I don't think so?"

"Happy Mother's Day." I say, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Ewwww!" I hear Roxy squeal. She giggles afterward. "We have presents for you mommy!"

"You do?" Patricia asks, kneeling down. Chris hands her his present first. It's in a small blue gift bag. She smiles at him, taking a seat on the couch. At first, she opens a card.

"I made the card with purple paper because I know purple's your favwite color mummy." Chris says, while both Patricia and I smile.

"Let's see- Happy Mummy's Day Mummy. Love, Chris. Why thank you!" Patricia overjoys. "As for the present..." She gasps. "A certificate to the spa? You know me all to well."

"We figured you needed some relaxation time..." I explain.

"Can't argue with that..." She laughs.

"Oooh! My turn!" Squeals Roxy. She hands Patricia a present wrapped in never the less, purple wrapping paper.

"Roxanne! This is so nice!" It's a family portrait, framed, that we had got taken a few months back. Patricia obviously forgot about it.

"Now it's your turn daddy!" Roxy says in her adorable six year old voice.

"Oh no silly, I'm not daddy's mum." Patricia explains.

"That doesn't mean I can't get you anything." I smile. She looks at me curiously as I pull out a long box from behind my back.

"It's not a prank...is it?" She checks.

"Do you honestly think that I would prank you on your day?" I say, pretending to be hurt. She rolls her eyes, and then proceeds in opening her gift.

"Eddie! This is-wow!" She gasps, holding up the charm bracelet.

"Read the charms." I instruct.

"Let's see... _Happy Mother's Day... I Love you... Mummy Yacker..._" She laughs at the last one. I kiss her quickly. Chris laughs while Roxy covers her eyes. They come and sit in our laps, as I glance at my _almost_ perfect family.

* * *

**Okay! I hope that this makes up for yesterday's! Sorry, that was a bit...blah... But this was an old prompt and I thought that it fit today perfectly! Happy Mother's Day to all moms and mums:) I also forgot the question, so:**

**What are you doing for Mother's Day?**

**I'm going out to breakfast in like half an hour, and then going to my grandparents to eat lunch. We don't just celebrate Mother's Day with my mom, but also grandmas and gear grandmas:) Also! Check out Just Give Me A Reason, a new story I've uploaded. Then another new story, Reign, will be released on May 19th. (One week!) :3**


	41. Chapter 41

Drabble #41: Names

Prompted by: Me:3

* * *

_Patricia_

"How about... Adelia? Or maybe Cecilia? Oooh... I also like Ana." Amber listed. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know... Probably Sarah, or Evelyn." Nina chimes. "How about you, Mara?"

"Jenna, Kassidy, and Max." Mara nods. "Patricia? Your turn?"

"Bob, bob, and billy." I smirk. Everyone glares at me. I laugh a bit. "Why are we having this conversation anyways?" I groan.

"We're deciding on our future kids' names." Amber answers. "Now think for real."

"Okay... Erm, umm..." I think. "Girls- Navy-Lynn and Hazel. And maybe Emerson. Boys- I don't give a crap. Isn't that the husbands job?" Nina smirks at me.

"Depends on who your husband is." She smiles.

"And I think we all know that the sons name would end up being Eric." Mara teases me. I can tell that I'm blushing.

"Awe, someone's turning into a tomato."

"Nina!" I squeal. We all laugh.

"Okay... What about boys names?" Mara asks, signaling to Nina and Amber.

"For boys... Hmm... Probably Noah Jacob, or Caiden Allen." Nina thought hard.

"Maybe Harry, or Oliver..." Amber mumbles. "What about you Patricia?"

"I don't know, like I said-"

"That Eddie's decision?" Mara cuts me off.

"What's Eddie's decision?" Eddie asks, popping in the room.

"Eddie! What are you doing here?" I grit through my teeth.

"Nothin." He replies, taking a bite out of an apple. "What were you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about what we would name our-"

"Dogs. What we would name out dogs." I cut Amber off, shooting her a harsh glare. She looks at me confused. Mara and Nina stifle a laugh.

"No we weren't! We were talking about what we would name out _kids_!" Amber giggle. I put my face in my palms. Eddie smirks.

"Oh were you?"

"Once again... Tomato..." Nina smiles.

"Oh come on Yacker, I think we all know that we would have hot kids." I laugh at that.

"I guess..."

"We'll just leave you two alone..." Amber smiles, flashing me a wink on the way out.

"So what lead that on?"

"I have no idea..." I laugh, shaking my head.

"Embarrassed are we?" He chuckles. I roll my eyes.

"A weasel are we?" I smirk. He smiles at me.

"Don't worry." He assures me, slipping an arm around my shoulders. "We'll reach that step one day." He then kisses my hair softly, as I close my eyes.

* * *

_"What should we name them? I ask my husband, Eddie. We each hold one of our twins in our arms. _

_"How about... Eric-"_

_"And Emerson." I smile, glancing down at the two new bundles of joy._

* * *

**Okay! Hey! What's up? How's your day been? Okay so I have an orchestra concert on Tuesday! So wish me luck, I'm gonna need it... Yeah... Sorry if this is short, but ya know... Q: **

**What do you want to name your kids?**

**A lot of the names mentioned in tis chapter, such as Emerson, Ana, Adelia, Navy-Lynn, Caiden Allen, Noah Jacob, are names I want for my future kids. But not that many kids! I want probably 2 or 3. I also want twins... But still, 2 or 3:) Keep the reviews coming!**


	42. Chapter 42

Drabble #42: Bella

* * *

_Patricia_

"And I'll see Boulder very soon, okay mom? Alright, love you too. Bye." Eddie grinned into the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"You're a dork." I tease. Boulder was his bulldog back home in America, whom of which I met over the summer.

"What for telling my mom I love her?" He shoots back. I smile.

"How long have you had Boulder again?" I ask curiously.

"Eh, about six years." He replies. I nod. "What about you? Ever had a dog?"

"No, unfortunately." I frown. "But Piper had a cat once."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, her name was Viola." He smirks.

"Wonder where that name came from." His brow furrows. I laugh.

"I've always wanted a dog. I don't know why, I just have. The only other pet we've had is a goldfish. His name was Blubs." We both burst out laughing.

"What happened to him?"

I grin. "We got him right before I came to boarding school, so my dad thought I should take him with me. Let alone he didn't know about-"

"Victor's no pet rule. Yeah, continue."

"Well I brought him, and Victor told me to dispose of him. So a little eleven year-old Alfie took him off my hands." I explain. Eddie gets a horrified look in his face. "Alfie and Jerome used him as target practice." I grimace. He laughs.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to Eddie shaking me violently. "What do you want Slimeball?!" I groan.

"I have a surprise." He grins like a nine year-old.

"At ten in the morning?" I say in disgust.

"Yep." He replies, popping the 'p.' "Now come on! Get dressed, eat-wait, scratch that, you don't have time to eat. Just meet me downstairs in ten minutes!" He bounces out of my room. I roll my eyes.

I hurry up, pulling out a grey skull shirt, denim vest, and a pair of red skinny jeans. I slide into my studded combat boots, and brush through my hair. Since I only have about five minutes left, I don't have time to straighten my hair. So I just let it ring into its natural waves.

"Alright Kruger! I'm ready!" I call from the top of the stairs, hopping down each step.

"Shhhh Yacker! You're gonna wake someone up! It's only like ten in a.m!" He teases. I glare. He holds his hands up in defense. "Alright, c'mon, it's a surprise." I sigh, and follow his instructions. We end up getting in a cab, which is waiting for us outside.

"Are we there yet?" I mumble.

"Yeah, right about...now." He smiles, as we pull up to a small shop. I can't read the sign, so I can't tell what it says. "Alright, now close your eyes." He instructs. I do as he says.

I fell his arms guide me into the store, as I here the bell ring. "Hello!" A woman chimes. "Welcome to Pricilla's Pets, how may we help you?" My heart starts racing.

"Yeah, pickup for Miller." Eddie says.

"Pickup? What is this? A restaurant or a pet shop?" I sneer. Eddie calms me down, as I feel the store clerk tense up.

"Yeah sorry, she's not really a morning person." He apologizes. I mentally roll my eyes.

"Okay... Here we are! Little miss Bella?" The lady perks. I stiffen. Confusing much?

"Yeah, that'd be her. I came yesterday." Eddie explains.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I whine.

"Actually, yes, you can." My eyes flutter open, and I blink a few times.

"I'll just go get her." Eddie smirks, as I raise my eyebrows. A few minutes later, a lady brings out a small little puppy. My jaw drops, as I clench onto Eddie's arm. I bite my lip to keep me from screaming.

"This, is little miss Bella. She is a morkie, which is a Maltese and yorkie mixed. Bella is only about one years old, so she's still growing." She explains, referring to the puppy. Her ears lift up and down, and her white shaggy fur bounces around her little head.

"Awe!"

"Is she ready?" Eddie asks.

"Yep, just need to sign the form and you can take her home."

"Home?" I question. "But Victor-"

"Trudy's willing to keep our secret." He explains. I go up to him, and hug him, which catches him by surprise. He stumbles back a bit, but wraps one arm around my back. We pull away, as Eddie signs a sheet of paper, and the clerk hands me Bella.

"Take care!" She calls, leaving us outside the shop.

"What just happened?" I say in awe.

"We-" He starts off, petting Bella, "just bought a dog." I lift her over my shoulder, and he begins to lick my face. Eddie kisses mine and Bella's foreheads, as we begin to head home.

* * *

**Hey there! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been sick:( But I'll probably have another update coming your way tomorrow, I just updated Reign, going to work on Shadows maybe, and for Sacred Moments... Eh... Should I continue? Or just delete both Precious Moments and Sacred Moments? Idk... **

**Are y'all following me on Instagram? Mine is littlemissanubis **

**I make edits and such, so... Please follow! **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I love getting my inbox blown up! :D **

**Do you have any pets and what are their names?**

**I have a dog, Bella, and she is a yorkie. I was going to make it in this Drabble a yorkie too, but ya know... **

**Review! **


	43. Chapter 43

Drabble #43: Memorial Day Twins

Prompted by: Jade (anon)

* * *

_Patricia_

"Are we there yet?!" Eddie groans.

"Almost, Edison. Now keep your mouth shut, your not setting a very good example for the kids." I scold.

"We aren't kids!" Emerson calls from the backseat.

"Are you a teenager yet?" Eddie imposes.

"In about two weeks." Eric shoots. I smirk.

"You're still twelve-kids." Emerson rolls her eyes.

"Where are we going anyways?" Eric whines.

"To Aunt Nina's Memorial Day party." I answer.

"What's Memorial Day again?" He asks.

"Some retarded holiday for Americans." Emerson chuckles. I laugh.

"You know you're half American, right?" Eddie chimes. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe, but our accents say otherwise." Emerson smirks.

"Let's just get to the party." Eddie groans.

* * *

"Alright? Everyone remember their rules?" Eddie instructs. I sigh.

"Yes dad. No talking to boys, no looking at boys, no thinking about boys." Emerson rolls her green orbs.

"Correct. Now go have fun. Wait! What are you wearing?"

"Bye dad!" She calls skipping off.

"Girls..." Eric responds shaking his head.

"She cannot be dressing like that she's only twelve!" Eddie panics.

"Exactly. Twelve, not two. She dresses like all twelve year olds." I scoff, walking away.

* * *

"Mum?" Emerson asks.

"Yes Em?"

"Have you seen Ana or Adelia?" Ah, Ana and Adelia, two of her best friends. Also Amber and Alfie's kids, also twins. Plus there's Sarah, Noah, and Caiden, for Nina and Fabian.

"Nope, sorry. Did you check inside?"

"Good idea. Thanks mum." She replies, her long light brown flowing behind her. I smile. I never thought that Eddie and I would make it this far. Did I mention we got engaged at seventeen? Our parents were totally against it, but since when do we care what they think?

"Yacker! Yacker c'mere!" Eddie calls.

"What?"

"I saw Em talking to a boy." He spat. I chuckle.

"So? You can't exactly protect her from the big bad world of boys."

"Patricia! So not helping here!"

"We'll if you're wondering, she was talking to Noah. Ya know, her cousin pretty much?" I say, walking off, leaving his mouth in the form of an 'o.'

* * *

**Eh, sorry if this is bad. I was going for the whole overprotective dad thing... This is how my dad is... So, happy Memorial Day is you're in America! I'm just eating all day. Whoo. Question: **

**Do any of you play sports?**

**Me, not really... I rollerblade. For fun. In my backyard. XD. But I want to be an archer, and I'm on the waiting list for a program, so... Review! **


	44. Chapter 44

Drabble #44: Stalling

_Season 3, before Patricia and Eddie get back together._

* * *

_Patricia_

"Okay guys. We need a plan." Fabian instructs, as all of us Sibunas were gathered around his room. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't we always?" I muttered under my breath. Eddie smirks.

"Well lets think of one fast, because I don't think any of us want Frobisher waking up evil." Alfie chimes.

"Maybe we can search the library, then the gatehouse, and then go see Harriet? See if she knows anything." Eddie suggests. KT suddenly pops up.

"Alright. Or... We could split up." I roll my eyes. "I'll go with Alfie to see Harriet, Fabian can search the library, and then Patricia and Eddie take the gatehouse." She smirks.

"What?!" Eddie and I both roar.

"Yeah no no no. KT's right. We could cover more ground that way." Fabian explains.

"Fine." I decide. "Let's go Weasel."

"Right behind ya Yacker." He replies, making me scoff.

* * *

We arrive at the gatehouse, or near the gatehouse, should I say. "Look!" I exclaim. "There's Victor!" Victor exits the gatehouse quickly, walking back to Anubis.

"And there's..." Eddie trails. "My dad?" I look at him with sorrow. "No... No... This can't be right. He can't be working with them." He says in disbelief.

"Eddie..." I say, rubbing his arm in a comforting way.

"Whatever, lets just get a little closer." He instructs. I nod, and follow him to a closer spot. Denby then exits the gatehouse, locking the door with her key. Eddie then steps on a branch, causing it to break with a loud cracking noise.

"Who's there?" Denby calls.

"Eddie!" I scold. He shoots me a sorry glance, and remains hidden.

"I will find you!" She shouts.

"C'mere." Eddie instructs.

"What are you-"

"Just come on!" He then yanks my arm, pulling me with him. He leads me to a further away part of the woods, away from the gatehouse. Denby is still hot on our trails.

"If you don't show yourselves, I'm coming to find you!" Denby shouts. I don't move a muscle. "Fine then! I'm coming right now!" And then all we could hear was her footsteps, and our hearts beating out of our chests.

"Ahaha! I've got you now! You're in big trouble- Patricia Williamson? What are you doing?"

"Run." Eddie mouths to me. I do as he says, quickly jumping over branches. But just as we are about to escape, I trip over a giant root.

"Gah!" I shout as I fall to the ground. Eddie then positions me against a large log.

"Now what?" I ask, feeling defeated.

"Plan B." He explains.

"What's-" He cuts me off by kissing me passionately. I quickly kiss back, snaking my arms around his neck as his go around my waist.

"Patricia Williamson! Eddie Miller!" It was the sound of Denby's voice that pulled us apart. I sighed. "What do you think you're doing?!" She demands.

"We were just um-" I start.

"Spending quality time together." Eddie finishes. "Right Yacker?" I don't need to be told to play along.

"Right." I agree.

"Well then." She gives us an odd look, and walks off. As soon as she is far away, we both begin to laugh.

"She's so clueless." I chuckle.

"Yeah..." He agrees. Our laughter does down, and Eddie looks me in the eyes. He begins to twirl pieces of my hair, and I surprisingly don't mind. We are both dusty, and are covered in dirt. "Hey Yacker." He says softly.

"Hey Weasel." I whisper. He moves his hands from my hair, and trails them down my arms, until he is grasping my hands. Eddie then kisses my forehead softly, and once lying next to me on the ground, wraps his arms around me. I smile, closing my eyes.

"I love you, Yacker." He whispers, as we both begin to drift off.

"I love you, Weasel." And with those words, we both fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: OMG. I'm so sorry for not updating! It's been like a month! Holy crap! I lost all inspiration believe it or not when I saw the Touchstone of Ra, because I knew it would probably be the end:( sigh... Also! I update Reign on Thursdays and Sundays. I haven't been getting many reviews on that lately... Maybe go check it out? Thanks.

Personally, I loved this Drabble. I think it was adorable! So press that review button and let me know if you agree!


	45. Chapter 45

Drabble #45: Hypocritical

_Set in Season 3_

* * *

_Eddie_

"Hey Jerry!" I shouted from the living room couch.

"Yeah?"

"Where are the girls? I haven't seen them all day..." I mumbled a bit worried.

"Awe, is someone missing their Yacker?" Jerome teases. I tense.

"Don't call her that." I mutter.

"Oh relax, Edison. Willow said something about a girl day or something." He explains. I nod. Alfie then enters.

"Where's Willow-"

"Girls day." I answer. He nods, and then grabs an apple off the table.

"So how's your love life going, Jerry?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He stiffens.

"Well you figure, you said that you were changed, yet you go and date two girls at the same time. Nice."

"And what's that supposed to mean? I made a mistake. But now I'm dating Joy and were happy together." He mumbles.

"What about you?" Alfie pipes up.

"What about me?" I ask curiously.

"You get dared to dance with a girl, and then end up falling in love with her." He remarks, causing Jerome chuckle. I roll my eyes.

"I-"

"Don't even try to deny it, you're head over heels in love with her." Alfie smirks, cutting me off.

"Yeah, and blushing is really not helping your case." Jerome laughs. I sigh.

"So what? So what? Maybe I do love her, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person or anything. And you say I'm a hypocrite..." I mutter, walking out of the room.

But little did they know, the girls were just getting home, and Patricia was listening the whole entire time.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, really short. But I thought this was kind of funny! Review maybe? Send in prompts too!


	46. Chapter 46

Drabble #46: Unspoken

Prompted by: xXAquaMangoXx

_Spin-off of last chapter_

* * *

_Patricia_

I smiled a bit against the wall. Eddie had just said he loved me. Well, not directly. "So what? So what? Maybe I do love her, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person or anything. And you say I'm a hypocrite..." He had admitted.

"Patricia!" I suddenly heard, and I spun around on my heels. Willow. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just... Oops! I should probably go upstairs now!" I smile, trudging up the stairs.

"Weird..." I here her murmur.

I wasn't particularly sure whether Eddie meant it, or if he was to chicken to say it to my face. Probably a combination of both... I have been trying all day to get it out of him. Like earlier, at lunch:

* * *

_"Wow! I love this new cafeteria food! It's amazing!" Eddie laughed, stuffing food down his throat. _

_"Yeah, is there anything else that you love...?" I trail. _

_"Um... Oh! Yeah! How the new ATM converts pounds into dollars! It's awesome, isn't it Yacker?" _

_"Yeah... Awesome..." I mutter, _

_stabbing my fork into the lettuce. _

Then, after school...

_"Isn't the view lovely?" I asked Eddie as we walked home from school, hand in hand._

_"I guess... Are you feeling okay Yacker?"_

_"Of course, what would be wrong?"_

_"Eh, never mind."_

_"Right... Well, my mom called last night." He then chuckles. _

_"How'd that go?"_

_"Well lets just say I had to sit on the phone for an hour listening about how my dad told my mum he loved her and asked her to marry her."_

_"That's sucks." He replied blandly. I frown, and we continue to walk. _

Even after dinner. This was when I pulled out the big guns.

_"Hey." I replied plopping down on the couch next to Eddie. _

_"Oh hey. What's up?" He asked, tossing an arm around me. _

_"Eh, nothing. Just came to say goodnight early cause Joy wants me to have girl talk with her." He begins to laugh. "It's not funny Slimeball!" I say, smacking him lightly. _

_"It kind of is." He replies, still laughing. _

_"Whatever, all she's going to do talk about how much she loves Jerome. For the past week, she's been trying to get him to tell her that he loves her. Which I think is completely weird because they've only been dating for a couple months but ya know..." I trail off. He nods, and turns his attention to the TV. I sigh, defeated, and join him._

I've tried so hard, and yet nothing. You know what? I'm just going to straight up talk to him about it. I quickly marched down the steps, and knocked forcefully on Eddie's door. Immediately regretting it. "Oh hey Yacker."

"Hey, can I come in?" I ask.

"Sure, not like you ever ask..." He chuckles. I smirk. "So what's up?" I take a deep breath.

"Do you love me?" He's taken aback at first.

"Of course, what would make you think otherwise?"

"Well... I don't know it's just that I heard you say it to Jerome and Alfie yesterday, and you never really say it..." I mumble ashamed.

"Oh Yacker..." He says, engulfing me in a hug. "Of course I love you. And I'm sorry I don't say it enough, I just don't want you to freak out and get scared again." I smile.

"You understand me so well." I smile into his chest.

"Believe me, I know."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this was bad, I wrote it when I was half asleep. Yay... And I'm still half asleep so...

I tried to write a chapter of Reign and than work on some other stuff but my eyelids keep getting heavy... Gah ;P Check out Reign maybe? And follow me on-

Instagram- captaincurfew

Twitter- gotramsey and stupidityleak


	47. Chapter 47

Drabble #47: The Cup Song

* * *

_Patricia_

I was lying comfortably next to Eddie on the couch, his arm around my shoulders, and us sharing a set of earbuds; which just happened to be blasting Sick Puppies.

I closed my eyes and carefully listened to the music, the lyrics ringing in my thoughts. I then heard shuffling of feet, and opened my eyes to spot Joy, Mara, and Willow entering the dining room. Each of them had a red plastic cup in their hands, and when they reached the table, they sat it down in front of them. They then began to tap on it and clap and- "What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted, causing them and Eddie to jump.

"We're doing The Cup Song!" Willow says proudly, playing with her locks.

"The what song?" I ask confused. Eddie chuckles from behind me.

"You've never heard of it? Even I've heard of it. Aren't like all girls supposed to know how to do it?" He asks, earning a glare from me. He holds his hands up in defense.

"I tried to teach you once, remember Trish?" Joy counters.

"Believe me, I remember..." I mutter, remembering the time when she spent about two hours trying to teach me.

"Well come on! Let's give another go at it!" Mara encourages. I shake my head rapidly as Eddie watches in amusement.

"No, really I'm fi-"

"Come on Patricia!" Willow begs.

"No." I state clearly. Next thing I know, Eddie is picking me up bridal style, and carrying me over to where the three of them were sitting. "Eddie!" I shriek. "Put me down!"

"Sorry Yacker." He says, laughing a bit. I scowl as he sets me down.

"Never, ever do that again, got it?" I snap.

"Now! Lets start!" Willow squeals. I sit down, as Joy attempts to teach me.

"Okay first clap twice." She instructs. I do as she says. "Now tap the cup three times." I take a finger, and tap it. Mara bursts out laughing. "No! Okay, hit it -carefully- with both hands." Sending her an eye roll, I listen to her instructions.

"Good!" Willow smiles. I groan.

"Now, here comes the tricky part." Mara says. I look at her horrified. She then shows me some weird pattern, so in my attempt to do that, I toss the cup between my hands, and am officially frustrated.

"You know what? I'm done." I say, standing up.

"No!"

"Patricia!" Everyone yells. Joy then shows me once more, and I try again, but I get mad and end up crushing the plastic cup beneath my fist. This action causes Willow to pout, Mara to smirk, and Joy to shake her head in shame.

"Alright look, I can't do the cup song, and never will be able to. Why? Because honestly, it's stupid and if you want to go and hang out with someone that can, I'm not your person." I say, getting up and exiting the room. Eddie quickly follows, and grabs me, pulling my lips to his. Short but sweet. "What was that for?" I ask curiously.

"If I wanted to date someone who could do the cup song, I'd date some stuck beach blonde bimbo." He laughs, causing my to smile.

"Or one of them back there." I counter.

"Believe me, that won't be happening." He answers, pecking my cheek and bringing me close.

* * *

A/N: Yo! What up? And no offense to anyone on that last comment... Lol. Okay so this took me a while to write because every time I tried to write it, I ended up cracking up. Just because the thought of Patricia and the cup song. It was so lol. And no! I canNOT do the cup song!

Follow me on Instagram- captaincurfew

Twitter- stupidityleak and gotramsey

Please check out Reign? I only got 1 review for chapter 15... :/


	48. Chapter 48

Drabble #48: Bad Day

* * *

"God damn!" Patricia shouted, entering the house whom she shared with her husband, Eddie. She slammed the keys on the counter and kicked her boots off swiftly.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asks carefully, slowly walking down the steps. He places his hand on the rail, and the look in his eye is a combination of worry and caution.

"I was half an hour late for my job, so my boss got all pissed off and clean the copy machine today, which is the worst job in the office." She explains. You could see the ink covering her shirt, and her hair is tossed in all different directions. Eddie looks at her in sorrow; cold, covered in snow, and having a bad day.

"C'mere." Eddie opens his arms to her, as she reluctantly crawls into them. He picks her up bridal style, and carries her to the couch before setting her down carefully, cocooning her in blankets. He then rushes over to the kitchen, and makes her a mug of cup chocolate. Eddie pours the liquid into her favorite mug- a simple black pattern with shining silver stars all over.

"You're amazing." She sighs as she takes a sip of the drink, watching him plop down beside her.

"I know." He winks. "So why we're you so late? I heard you get up a normal time this morning." He asks curiously.

"I was looking for my wedding ring." She murmurs softly. Eddie looks at her in amusement. "It fell off when I came home from Joy's last night, but I figured as long as I had lost it in the living room, I could take care of it in the morning." He smiles sweetly as her, as she stirs her hot chocolate, both of them inhaling the scent.

"Why didn't you just leave home without it? I could've found it for you." Edie suggests. She shoots him a glare. Once he realizes, he smirks. "Mean that much to you, do I?" Patricia immediately blushes, but shoots back:

"I didn't marry you for no reason, did I?" They both laugh, as he takes her in his lap and plays with her hair. "I love you."

"Ditto." He answers.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I updated! And I just for home from camp! I can't guarantee updates on Reign, but maybe this? I haven't made any final decisions yet, so I won't be announcing anything. Follow me on Instagram maybe? I'm almost at 500 followers:) captaincurfew

Also, this was like my first time writing 3rd person pov... Whatcha think?


	49. Chapter 49

_Drabble #49: Cloud Watching_

* * *

_Patricia_

I lied down in Eddie's side, his right arm around my shoulders, and his left hand playing with my fingers. He intertwined his with mine, resting them on my stomach. I close my eyes, breathing in the scent of the meadow. We usually end up spending our free time here. It's relaxing, quiet, just the two of us in this place. Our place.

My hair fell over my face, Eddie playing with my auburn locks. He hummed the tune of _Connect,_ and I closed my eyes, focusing on the noise. I breathed in the scent of his cologne. "Patricia." He mumbled. I looked up at him. He pointed his finger to the sky, confusing me.

"What? It's not going to rain or anything." I state.

"Yeah, I know. But look at the clouds." I turn my gaze to the white puffy objects floating in the sky.

"What about them?"

"Look at them. Can't you see the shapes?" He asks. I squint, trying to make out what he's saying, but I'm clueless. I shrug, as he carefully tilts my head to the side, angling it so I can see what he's talking about. "You see? That one right there- it's a cow. And that one right next to it! A castle!"

"Maybe the cow is guarding the castle." I giggle. He chuckles. "What's that one right there? A duck? Or maybe it's that old lady Vera we had last term." We both burst out laughing, as I point to the deformed cloud, which has now been named 'Vera.'

"Oh! I see one! It's a heart, and it has our initials in it." I look around, not calculating what he's talking about.

"I don't see anything…"

"Hmm, I see it. In my heart."

"Who's being a softie?" I tease.

"You know you love it."

"I know..." I sigh, most likely blushing. He pulls his lips to mine in a sweet kiss, not to long nor short. When we pull away, I answer: "I think I see that cloud now Eddie, I really do."

* * *

A/N: Hey! I updated! So, the end of summer is nearing, and we're all going back to school soon if you haven't already. I go back September 3rd. How about you? But what this means for me is that I will be writing less, because I will be busy with homework. This year I'm taking difficult classes and I really want to do well. In case you haven't noticed, I've been on semi-hiatus. Not really updating multi-chaps, occasionally posting one-shots, and updating this. Well I have been working hard, a few hours a day, because I know how it gets with school.

Also, September 2nd is my 1-year anniversary on fanfiction! So I will be posting a new multi-chap on that day, and that is also when I will be coming off hiatus! That is also the day before I go back to school, so… Love you guys! xx


	50. Chapter 50

Drabble #50: Bumblebee

_Patricia_

October 29, read the calendar. Just two days until Halloween. I sighed. Surprisingly, I didn't mind Halloween that much. It was all dark and spooky, so what's not to love?

In the past, everyone picks out a costume for the Halloween party, and all of us go as a group. The nine of us sat in a circle, Eddie next to me. He played with my fingers as we waited. There was a bottle in the middle of us, and I was confused. "What is this, spin the bottle? Last time I checked we weren't eleven." I scoffed. Jerome smirked.

"Well Trixie, in a way it is. Someone will spin the bottle, and they get to pick the costume of the person it lands on." Grins are spread around the room. "Alright! First... Willow!" I prayed to god that it didn't land on me, and thank gosh, it didn't. Joy looked at Willow in fear as the bottle stopped on her.

"Let's see... A hedgehog!" Alfie bust out laughing, as did everybody, and Joy frowned.

The game continued with Eddie being a vampire, Alfie a dog (again), Willow a unicorn, Mara a fairy, Fabian as Superman, and KT a cheerleader. All that was left Jerome and I, and unfortunately, Jerome got my choice. "Let's see Trixie... Oh! I know! A bumblebee!" I groaned as he said that, receiving sympathetic smiles from the girls, and a laugh from Eddie and Alfie. Jerome ended up being a princess, because revenge is sweet.

According to Jerome, there were certain requirements to my costume. I had to had both black and yellow, or as an alternative; gold. Something on my head, a dress of some sort, and shoes that were all matching the color code.

When Halloween came, we ended up finding the perfect costume. I slipped into a black, silk high-low dress, which was belted at the waist. The trim was a light gold color, not too obvious. My hair was pinned back into a tight bun, and upon my head was a coal colored crown, with flecks of gold in it. My shoes were a pair of ankle boots with heels,black of course. My makeup was dark, darker than usual: all black eyeshadow, golden shimmering eyeliner, and a deep purple lip.

I smiled at the girls as they finished with me. Their costumes looked good, even Willow's. They all walked down first, me behind them, and when I carefully strutted down the stairs, the boy's jaws dropped. Apparently they were expecting me to look ridiculous. "What?" I asked innocently, turning to Jerome. "I'm matching the dress code. He nods, still unable to speak, and I turn to Eddie. "Come on, we've got a party to attend. I loop our arms together, and I feel the girls smiling behind me as we walk off.

"Wow Yacker, you look- whoa." I chuckle at his reaction.

"You look like someone painted you with glue." I laugh, at his pasty white skin. He chuckles.

"Not my fault." We walk in a comfortable silence, as he intertwined out fingers. "The vampire and the bumblebee; sounds like a good couple, doesn't it Yacker?"

"The best." I nod, laughing. He kisses my nose, then makes his way down to my lips.

"You're mine forever, my little bumblebee."

* * *

Hey! I don't know what to say... Hmm... Oh! I come off hiatus Monday September 2nd! Woo! I've been writing, and preparing for school... Yuck. I start the 3rd. I know this is way off, considering Halloween is in October, and we're in August, but close enough. Also! 50th Drabble! Woo! I would love to make it too a hundred, but it'll take a while... Love you! xx


	51. Chapter 51

_Drabble #51: Tuesday_

_Set in Season 2 before they start dating. _

* * *

For some odd reason, Patricia and Eddie had both been early to class, the first ones there to be exact. So they sat there that morning, and did nothing. Didn't exchange conversation, not even a glance. That was all until Fabian came rushing in. "You two!" He panted, seeming like he just ran three blocks. "You-" He can't finish his sentence because he is so out of breath.

"What's wrong Fabian?" Mrs. Frost, the new drama teacher asks.

"They're in the same room, and they haven't killed each other." He pants, leaving Mrs. Frost in a surprised expression.

Patricia chimes in with: "Well Fabian, as much as we love trying to rip each other's throats out, it Tuesday. And we agreed-"

"That we wouldn't bother each other on Tuesdays." Eddie finished for her, them smirking at one another. Of course, it was no secret that Eddie liked her. All the games, the teasing,

it was just pure obviousness. But Patricia was strong-willed, and wasn't going to let anyone see through her act. The teacher gives them an odd look, them sends one to Fabian.

"Really?" She asks. "Well then, come here: both of you." She instructs. They look at her carefully, and slowly walk up to the stage. "We are going to do some exercises. Please take each other's hands."

"Not a chance!"

"No way!" They both argue.

"Just do it." She instructs. They do as she says, looks of boredom on both of their faces. "Good. Now, we are going to say something neither of you know about each other."

"I have brown eyes." He smirks, secretly telling her to play along with his game.

"I have red hair!" She yells, trying to to burst into a fit of giggles. The teacher looks down shamelessly. "Well I have another one. I filled Mrs. Frosts' car with shaving cream balloons." He smiles.

The look on her face is a mixture of shock and anger, as she rushes out of the room. They both laugh as they hear her screaming from down the hall.

"I have one." He whispers. She gives him a questioning look, realizing that there hands are still connected. "I like you Yacker. I really really like you." He offers, leaving her in shock. Fabian's jaw drops at how forward he's being. Eddie has no time to respond, before her lips meet his. They pull away to cat calls, and cheers from their housemates.

"They were watching?"

* * *

A/N: Hey! How's it goin? It's morning where I live and it's all rainy and yucky. I am going off hiatus on Monday, and will be posting a bunch. (Hopefully) I have a new story coming out that day too, called The Other Side, which I'm really excited about.

Also! Send in prompts! I haven't had any in a while so, thanks!


End file.
